Meanwhile
by Daisy Party
Summary: Percy is out living a life with his mom. Later he goes into camp and starts his very first quest. Then becomes the hero of the Great Prophecy. Percy soon becomes one of the world's greatest heroes. Meanwhile...
1. Family Secret

**A/N:**

Well I'd like to start off by warning you guys that for some reason Fanfiction isn't letting me use pharagraphs in my stories. So the format of my stories will be a little different. So sorry about that.

Second, I'm not very good at 3rd-person POV, so let's see how this goes. I've only made like 2 stories in 3rd-person, not so sure if they were good. Again just a heads up!

Third, this story will involve many OCs (which is why I'm doing this in a 3rd-person POV. It's a good way to try and describe them since they'll be new), but I will also write in the POV's of some of the main characters from the first series; Percy, Annabeth, ect. I love them too much to not include them! However, I will mostly be focusing on two OC characters, Eirene (which actually means "Daughter of Poseidon") Waters and Adrian (which means "Dark One" You could only guess who his godly parent is.) Deadens, who are both cousins... You know what? Read the story to learn more about the two and the others!

Fourth, I wanted to explain a small puzzle game I'm going to post in the beginning of every chapter. Basically what I'm going to do is post song lyrics (that hopefully will somewhat match with the chapter) and whoever knows the song title and singer/band will make a review with the answer. Whoever is the first to get it right will get a shoutout from me in my next chapter! I just think it might be a little fun. If no one gets it when I post the next chapter, then I'll give you guys the answer.

Back to the story; it takes place around the same time as Percy's life. Percy was born in August and Eirene was born one month afterwards. Also, as a heads up to everyone: I have not read The Heroes of Olympus yet. My best friend wanted to read the series with me, but right now we are reading /The Kane Chronicles/. After that we're going to read HoO. However, I do know little things here and there about HoO. Still, when I get further into the chapters it may get a little different than the way /The Lost Hero/ starts. I guess we'll see how it goes when I get there!

So! I've been having this idea for a long time. I never thought about writing it though because I just play with Eirene and Adrian in a Percy Jackson forum I'm in. (I'll give you guys the link below if you're interested in joining) However, after playing with a bunch of fun people and their own OCs, I got some new ideas and I just figured I'd write this and share it with everyone. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review, letting me know what you guys think!

And I'm very sorry for the long A/N. Trust me, my other chapters' A/N's will be a lot shorter!  
Thanks again and enjoy!

 **~Daisy**

* * *

 _And all those conversations_

 _Are the secrets that I keep_

 _Though it makes no sense to me_

That was kinda breif, especially for the first song. But let's see who could guess it first!

* * *

 **Family Secret**

"Shush Adrian! I can't hear them!" Eirene whispered, shoving Adrian away from her. Eirene had woken up to the sound of her mom and Aunt Valerie talking quietly. She got out of her hotel bed, careful not to wake Adrian who was sleeping on the bed next to hers. But of course, Adrian heard her. Eirene could swear that he knew exactly when, where, and what she was doing all the time. She stuck her head out from the side of the bedroom wall-just enough to catch a small glimpse of her mom and Aunt Valerie-and Adrian kept trying to shove in to look.

"Who are they talking to?" Adrian asked curiously. All he was able to see before Eirene shoved him back were two tall guys, and he could faintly hear them talking. "Eirene," Adrian complained, trying to push her so he could look. "Let me see! I'm the older one... I'll understand more than you." Adrian was nine years old and Eirene was only seven, which made the older boy believe he was smarter.

Eirene rolled her eyes. Adrian could be so annoying sometimes. Eirene bent down on her hands and knees so Adrian could stay standing behind her. He was right about being older, but he was wrong about being smarter. Since Eirene was only seven, that made her shorter than a nine year old boy. It only made sense if she were the one to be on the floor.

Now that both Eirene and Adrian were able to watch their moms without any argument, they could see there were two men standing in front of the creamy white sofa while their moms were sitting down. The only lighting in the room was a small lamp that sat on the coffee table between both of their moms, so it was a little hard to see the men's' faces. However, it was bright enough to see what they had on and... They were strange outfits to be wearing in Montana, in the dead of winter. One man was wearing a hawaiian shirt with blue flowers printed all over it, blue beach shorts, and sandals. The other man, well it wasn't as weird of an outfit than the other. This man wore a plain black shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. Eirene thought that the man might be goth or something. Who could wear that much black? Adrian wore dark clothes, but never that much dark color clothes all at once. The other man Eirene thought was crazy. It was freezing cold, and even in her fuzzy pajamas and a big puffy robe on top of it, she still felt cold. And that's all he had on? Adrian, on the other hand, didn't pay any attention to what they were wearing. He was busy trying to listen to what the conversation was about. They were talking in such a hushed voice that it was difficult to get everything they were saying.

"It's just not safe," the man in the beach clothes insisted. "They need to go there. It's the best shot they have."

"Either you take them or they're dead." The man in black seemed really irritated by the tone in his voice. Eirene and Adrian leaned inward to try and hear clearer.

Selena shook her head. "We can't just leave them-"

"-At a camp that we can't even go in. How will we know they'll be safe?" Valerie cut in. She wasn't going to trust some camp filled with a bunch of kids.

"Camp?" Eirene whispered confused. "I don't like-" Eirene started to complain, but Adrian kicked her to keep her quiet. Eirene looked up at Adrian and gave him a dirty look. She'd get him back for that later.  
Adrian didn't even bother to look at Eirene. He knew that she was giving him a mean look. They were trying to hear what the conversation was about and Eirene started to complain about a camp? Unlike her, Adrian didn't care about camp; he just wanted to know what was so dangerous that they'd have to go to a camp or else they'd die. How was camp a safe place?

"You know it's the only option you two have," the beach man said in a soft voice. He placed his hand gently on Selena's shoulder.

Selena looked up at him for a moment then sighed, looking down to the lamp. Eirene squinted her eyes and saw that her mom's eyes were full of tears. They looked like that one time when Eirene had wondered off in the store. Eirene had gone to the pool aisle that was on the other end of the store. When Eirene saw her mom run up to her, her eyes were full of tears and she started to scold her. Eirene wondered why she had gotten so upset about her wondering off. It's not like she was outside walking around. Eirene was curious what her mom was so scared of now.

"No," Valerie decided and stood up. "We've managed to protect them all these years. I'm sure we could keep them safe for the next ten years."

"You call this a life? Moving from place to place, hotel from hotel, always looking over your shoulder, flinching at the smallest sound?" the man in black argued. He gestured over to Eirene and Adrian's room. _We're_ _dead_ , Eirene and Adrian thought. Their moms hated when they eavesdropped. Eirene and Adrian we're going to run back to their beds, but the man continued, not noticing them. "Trust us. The camp will be safer. And they haven't started yet, but once they do..."

"It'll be almost impossible to keep them hidden," the other man finished. Selena moved the his hand off of her and stood up next to her sister, folding her arms.

"Well when the time comes we'll be sure to be extra careful." Selena concluded. Selena wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to leave her daughter and nephew at a camp that was going to train them to fight. Valerie was right; if they could take care of their kids all those years, then they could do longer.

"They are part of us. That makes them a target. The Great Prophecy..." the beach man trailed off. He looked over to the man in black, like he was unsure whether to continue or stay silent. The man in black waved his hand dismissively. The beach man cleared his throat, looking back to the women. "It's not meant for them, but for my son. However, that will not stop anyone from trying to hurt these two. They won't take their chances. And once their-"

The beach man stopped talking when the man in black place his hand on his shoulder. At first, the man looked at him confused. Then, the man in black nodded towards Eirene and Adrian. Adrian looked down at Eirene, who was looking up at him. They both knew what that meant. They looked back to the others and saw that the two men were looking straight at them. Eirene started to crawl back slowly and quietly, as Adrian walked backwards into their room.

"What is it?" Valerie asked noticing that the men were looking towards the kids room. She looked back, but didn't see anything. "The children are asleep," she assured them.

"I'm sure they are..." Eirene and Adrian heard the man in black say as they ran to their beds.

Eirene lifted her big, soft, cotton, bright blue blanket up and slipped under it. She had a queen sized bed this time. Usually, in other hotels that they went to, she'd have to either share the bed with Adrian or have a small bed. Again, Eirene was small so it didn't matter much. Eirene would sometimes make fun of Adrian because if the bed was too small, his feet would be sticking out, so he'd just end up sleeping on the floor. A perk to being a little kid was no floor sleeping. Now having her own queen bed and Adrian with a king sized bed, Eirene felt like a queen.

Once Eirene was laying down, she glanced over to Adrian side. The room was pretty dark, but she could see him covering himself with his hunter green blanket through the moonlight that was shining in through the window near his bed. Since he was in bed already, Eirene closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Adrian thought that since he was the oldest, and a boy, that he should be near the window. Just in case someone tried to come in; he'd kick their butts. Being the only male in the family, Adrian knew that he had to protect his mom, his aunt Selena, and Eirene. It was his job to keep his family safe. Especially since his dad, nor Eirene's dad, cared about them. It was fine with him. He didn't need them anyways. They were doing great without them.

Adrian faced the the door, closing his eyes a little. He was pretty sure no one would come in, but he could never be too sure. Few seconds later, Adrian saw the man in black walk into the room. Even with the moonlight slightly illuminating the room, the man looked like a shadow. Adrian watched him as he walked over to Eirene's bed. Eirene was lost within the blanket and the bed. She was small, and that bed was made for an adult. The man in black put his hand on Eirene's head and then looked over to Adrian. Adrian thought that he thought Eirene was asleep. For some reason, Adrian didn't feel threatened by the man. Maybe it was because his mom and Aunt Selena were talking to him, so they obviously trusted him. But Adrian couldn't shake the weird feeling about the man in black.

Adrian groaned and stretched to turn on his other side so that he was facing the window. It was kinda creepy- a complete stranger staring at you in your sleep, even though he wasn't. Adrian could hear footsteps getting closer to his bed, and he had to fight the urge to open his eyes. Who was this man? Who was that other man that looked like he was ready to go to a beach party? Adrian didn't get cold that easy, but here he had to wear warm pajamas and a sweater. There was no way he was going to wear a robe like Eirene. He didn't care if it were in green. He would never wear a robe.

Adrian heard the footsteps started getting closer and closer till they came to a stop, right next to him. For a moment, nothing happened. Adrian almost thought that maybe the man had walked out already, but Adrian couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being stared at. Adrian felt a hand on his forehead, and then everything went black.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

* * *

"Come on sweetheart," Selena announced as she walked into the room. She was surprised to see Adrian still sleeping. "It's already eight in the morning. Your mom and Eirene are going to be back any minute with breakfast." It was strange that Adrian was still sleeping at this hour. He had fallen asleep early the night before and he always woke up around seven. Eirene seemed to be out of it today, too. Eirene woke up at seven, but when she walked into the living room that morning, she looked tired. Almost as if she had to force herself up. Selena just shook the thought out of her mind. It was probably just them being lazy.

Adrian opened his eyes slowly, feeling confused and lost. He sat up, looked around the room. He didn't remember falling asleep last night. Did he dream the entire thing? The conversation, the two strange men, the man in black being in their room. Adrian looked at his Aunt Selena, and she looked normal. She had her usual sea blue coat on, her wavy golden brown hair in front of her shoulders, and her sneakers. No matter where they went, for some reason, his aunt and mom always had sneakers on. Almost as if they were prepared to run. He saw the way they always looked around cautiously, and Adrian knew something was up. When Adrian would ask what was wrong, they both would say "nothing". Adrian knew better. He wasn't a five year old anymore.  
A strange occurrence he noticed was that they actually did run, at the most random of moments. They'd be walking through town or the park, and then suddenly, they'd grab onto his and Eirene's hand and run. Though, Adrian never saw anyone chasing them. After asking for the hundredth time, Adrian just gave up on asking. But it never stopped him from making up his own theories.

"Come on sleepy head," Selena walked over to Adrian and messed with his hair. Adrian usually had his hair spiked up, and he hated it when someone played with it, but since he just woke up, Selena figured she'd take advantage.

"Aunt Selena..." Adrian complained, moving her hand away from his hair.

Selena smiled at him. "Come on, you baby, go get ready."

Adrian made a pouty face. "I'm not a baby," he mumbled as he slid out of bed.

The boy headed for the bathroom, but looked back to his aunt. "Aunt Selena?"

"Yes, Adrian?" Selena said, staying focus on fixing the bed.

Adrian hesitated. What could he say? _Hey, Aunt Selena. Who were those two guys you were talking to last night?_ Or _Hey, Aunt Selena. Why was the guy wearing a beach outfit in the freezing cold?_

"Good morning."

He decided he'd talk with Eirene before he asked anything. He didn't want to sound crazy if it really was all a dream.

* * *

Eirene held a plate full of pancakes while her Aunt Valerie held a tray with their orange juice and hash browns, and of course, Adrian's bacon. Eirene just couldn't understand why he like the nasty stuff. It was all red and greasy. Unlike Adrian, Eirene didn't eat meat. The closest thing to meat that she ate was fish, and not just any fish. It has to be raw and in sushi form. Adrian always complained that she was so picky, but Eirene didn't care.

Eirene had woken up that morning feeling slow. Usually when she woke up, she'd feel so energetic and ready for the new day. Eirene always thought that every day would be better than the last. No matter what happen during the day, Eirene always tried to look on the bright side of things.

However, when she woke up, something was bothering her. Her mind kept going back to the night before. She was so curious about the two men that were in their hotel room. They were talking about a camp, and it wasn't safe for them here. What were they talking about? Were they talking about her and Adrian? Eirene looked at her Aunt Valerie, and she was acting as if nothing happened.

"Aunt Valerie?" Eirene looked up at her. She wrinkled her nose at what she saw. "Eww..." She was going to ask about the men, but then saw her aunt's hair in the orange juice.

"Oh, great." Valerie scrunched her nose. "I just took a shower today. Now," Valerie pulled her hair out of the juice, "my hair's going to be sticky." She would have to wash it off when she got back to their room.  
Something Eirene found strange was how she could have her Aunt Valerie's hair color. They both had dark brown hair, and in certain lighting, it could be mistaken for black. The difference was that Eirene's hair was wavy like her mom's, but Eirene did have faint golden brown highlights that were only visible in natural lighting (like sun or moonlight). Her Aunt Valerie had straight hair with no highlights. Adrian, on the other hand, had a lighter color of brown like her mom. Though, Eirene did have sea green eyes, and she had no clue where that came from. Her mom and Aunt Valerie both had brown eyes. Adrian had blue eyes! Where did the color come from? Eirene figure it must've came from her dad's side. Eirene had never met her dad, nor had Adrian, but the eye color had to come from them.

It didn't matter, though, since Eirene didn't want to see her dad. He left her mom when she was pregnant, and Eirene hated him for that.

"Anyways... Aunt Valerie, could I ask you something?" Eirene continued.

"Yes what is it?" Valerie asked curiously.  
Of course Valerie noticed that something was up with Eirene and Adrian. It really wasn't like Adrian to stay in bed at that time of day. Usually her, Eirene, and Adrian would go downstairs to the breakfast lounge and bring some food to their room while Selena cleaned up the room. The two of them would switch this routine every new place they went to, which was often. This time it was Valerie's turn. Valerie was hoping that Eirene was going to tell her what was wrong.

"Who were those two guys that were in our room last night?" One thing about Eirene was that she didn't hold anything in. She was curious about the two men, so she was going to ask about them. Adrian told her that she shouldn't do that. At least, not all the time, but Eirene didn't like to lie or trick people. She hated it when they did that to her, so she wasn't going to do the same to them.

Eirene wasn't saying that Adrian lied and tricked people, but he was a little different than her. Adrian hid things from people. If he didn't want to answer someone, then he'd either lie or ignore them completely. Though, Eirene had yet to see her cousin tricking anyone.

Valerie wasn't expecting the question from her niece. She looked down to Eirene, giving her a confused look. "What guys Eirene? There wasn't anyone in our room last night. Your mommy and me were talking in the living room, but we were alone," Valerie told her honestly.

"No, Adrian and I saw two guys talking with you and Mommy. You guys were talking about a camp where 'they' will be safe. Are Adrian and me going to camp? And why are we not safe here?" Eirene questioned.

Valerie shook her head as she opened the door to their room. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about Eirene. Maybe you were having a dream," she suggested.

So he was right. The kids were awake while they were talking. Now Valerie and Selena had to be more careful. It was easy to convince the kids that nothing was wrong, but they were getting older, and pretty soon they wouldn't fall for the lies. Valerie sometimes thought about why they were hiding who they were from the kids. It made no sense to her to have to lie about it. She thought that the kids should know about it. All of it. But then Valerie would come to her senses; it was safer if they didn't know.

Eirene looked around the room, expecting to see the two men standing there, but just saw Adrian sitting down on the sofa putting on his shoes. Eirene wondered how long he'd been awake. He was already dressed in a black hoodie sweater, dark blue jeans and his hair spiked up. Eirene had to be honest; she preferred Adrian in spiked up hair. It made him look better than with it loose.

"I guess so..." Eirene muttered. She knew it wasn't a dream. Adrian saw the men, too, and her side still hurt from when Adrian had kicked her. Eirene might've been small, but she wasn't as gullible as she used to be. She did know that she wasn't going to get an answer from her aunt nor her mom. Eirene hated secrets.

"Morning sweetheart. Have a good sleep?" Valerie said as she put the tray down on the coffee table in front of Adrian.

"I guess." Adrian wasn't very sure how he felt. He didn't feel tired, but he didn't feel fully awake either. Adrian looked at Eirene, and that's when he knew the night before wasn't a dream. Eirene had that same pouty face she always had when someone wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know or if she didn't get what she wanted.

Adrian and Eirene both locked eyes. There were moments where they could read each other's minds to know exactly what they were thinking and feeling. They both thought it was kinda weird, especially since Eirene and Adrian weren't twins. They were just cousins. Yet, they knew each other so well. More than their own moms. Of course, Eirene and Adrian kept this a secret. Yes, Eirene did hate secrets, but she didnt want to give away secret communications between her and her cousin. The less people that knew the better.

Right now, Adrian wanted to know if his mom told her anything. Eirene just shook her head once. She wondered if her mom had told Adrian anything about last night. Adrian shook his head twice and looked at his breakfast. It seemed like Adrian didn't ask. But Eirene knew that her mom wouldn't tell him anything, anyways. Adrian and Eirene would need to talk about the "Family Secret" (that they weren't in on) later. Something was up with those two strangers; Eirene knew it. Adrian knew it. They weren't going to drop it that easy this time.

"What's up with the dress Eirene?" Adrian questioned as if they hadn't just talked to each other through their minds. It was cold and she was wearing a dress. It confused him.

"What? Are you jealous?" Eirene countered. She looked down at her dress. She felt like wearing a dress today. Was that so bad? She wasn't dumb; she had some really thick, white, warm leggings and her favorite creamy brown snow boots with beige fluff around the top. Her mom bought her the dress the day before. It had white, really warm long sleeves and tiny, sparkly snowflakes that dotted the entire white dress.

"As if." Adrian rolled his eyes. He was a boy, and boys don't wear dresses. "I love your bow, though," Adrian told her sarcastically. It was a snow blue, medium size snowflake with sparkles covering the entire flake. It sparkled brightly in the sunlight that shined through the window. "What's up with the sparkles? Trying to get attention? Or do you think you're going to get lost today?"

Eirene always wore something sparkly. Whether it was her hair accessories, shirts, dresses, skirts, shorts, shoes, and even in her hair. His Aunt Selena would buy Eirene this clear, glittery hair spray. Imagine walking through the park and suddenly you get this weird spark of light in your eyes (like when someone adjusts a mirror so the reflection of the sun hits your eyes). That's Eirene walking by you.

"Adrian, your cousin likes-"

"Loves," Eirene corrected her Aunt Valerie. She loved sparkles.

"-Loves sparkles. No need to make fun of her. You don't see her making fun of your dark color clothes now do you?" Valerie teased. If she let them, Adrian and Eirene would argue all day. "Now come on, you two, eat your breakfast. We're going to have a long day today."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Ok, so how was that for a first chapter? I had this chapter planned out when I was about to post this story a few weeks back, so I decided to keep it the same. I know it's not very descriptive of all the characters or what's happening (though I'm sure some of you guys could guess what's the "Family Secret"), but I assure you guys I'll explain along the way in each future chapter.  
Speaking of future chapters, it may take me a while to update. I write the chapters pretty quickly, though, and easily. However, it still may take me 1-3 weeks to update, and it may take a little longer if some stuff comes up in real life. However! I'll try my best to update this story as soon as possible! I highly recommend to follow this story if you liked it. Just so you'll get an alert as to when I update it.

Also, I'd like to thank my beta: ScipioPB. She's really helped me out by beta-ing my chapter. I really appreciate it so much Skippy! You are a life/time-saver!

So I hope you guys all somewhat liked it! Let me know by making a review or PMing me if you want! I hope you guys continue to enjoy/read/review!

Thanks!


	2. Long Day

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! I have my second chapter up and written! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I would've updated this chapter sooner, but I did some research about the park (I wanted to be a little accurate about the place, especially since I've never been there. But I'd love to someday!). Anyways, I got it up now. I hope you all enjoy it!

Congrats to Fantasy Taken for being the first to guess the song! Yes it was "Little Things" by One Direction. You know your songs! I thought I hadn't put enough lyrics, but you got it! Also, thank you to everyone who made a review, and thanks for the corrections! Definitely will be careful from now on.

 **~Daisy**

* * *

 _One way or another,  
_

 _I'm gonna find ya_

 _I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getch_

 _One way or another,_

 _I'm gonna win ya_

 _I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha_

* * *

Let's see who gets that one! And yes, there are two answers! Yjos time there'll be two winners. One person tells me one answer and the other another answer. Basically, only tell me one choice.

* * *

 **Long Day**

* * *

"This can't be happening..." Selena whispered, breathing heavily and trying to stay calm, which was very difficult. How could this have happened? They were all (somewhat) enjoying their lunches.

Her sister, Valerie, was speechless. Selena watched as her sister ran her hand through her hair, frustrated, and looked around desperately. When Valerie told her, "We're going to have a long day today" that morning, she didn't actually think it was going to be a very long (and terrifying) day.

It all started when they went to Pictograph Cave State Park.

* * *

 **6 Hours Earlier**

(Selena's POV)

* * *

Selena was putting all of their dirty breakfast dishes in a pile to take back downstairs, while her sister, Valerie, sat on the sofa, looking up the schedule to Pictograph Cave State Park on the kids' black laptop. After they all finished eating breakfast, Eirene and Adrian had asked if they could go to one of Montana's attractions. The two moms were hesitant about going, though. They should've started getting ready to get _out_ of that part of the state, but their kids really wanted to go. Maybe if they got the kids' mind off of what had happened the night before, then it wasn't such a bad idea. They hoped, anyways.

"You know, the kids were up last night," Valerie said looking up from the computer.

Selena almost dropped an empty glass cup. She looked over at her sister uneasily. "W-why do you say that?" There was no way the kids heard the conversation.

"Eirene." Valerie closed the computer. "She asked me: 'Who were those two guys that were in our room last night?'"

"What did you tell her?"

"The usual." Every time the kids heard or saw something out-of-the-ordinary, Valerie and Selena would brush it off, saying it was all a dream. Being little kids, Adrian and Eirene eventually believed or ignored it after a while.

Valerie glanced over to the kids' room. They were getting ready to go and the door was closed, but Valerie didn't want to take her chances. "They heard about the camp. They saw both of them," Valerie whispered, looking back to Selena.

Selena stared at the kids' door. How long were the kids up? How much had they heard? How much did they see? Usually the kids would've gotten in huge trouble for eavesdropping, but if they punished them for it then they would know that it wasn't a dream.

"We're not going to be able to hide this from them for too long. They're getting older, they're almost-"

"Don't." Selena cut her sister off. "Don't say it." Selena didn't want to hear it. She knew that the time was going to come soon, but Selena didn't want to think about it. She couldn't imagine having to give up her daughter (and Adrian, too, of course). If she did let them go, then she wouldn't get to see them for who knows how long. That's what scared Selena the most.

Valerie frowned. "Sea," she said, calling her sister the nickname she used when she got nervous, scared, or whenever. "We both know it's going to happen, and you know perfectly well that we won't be able to stop it."

Selena put down the pile of plates hard, "I know Valerie, but I don't need you reminding me. I had enough of this talk last night." It was something she didn't want to get into again. "So... What's the news about the park?"

"Nice, changing the subject." Valerie smirked and stood up. "Well, luckily for the kids, the park isn't too far away, and they open at ten so we've got..." Valerie looked at the small clock on top of the front door frame. It was already nine thirty. "Thirty minutes to get ready. I'm going to get some stuff and then I'll be ready."

"Ok. Let me take this down then I'll get ready," Selena told her as she picked up the tray with the dishes and walked to the door.

Before Selena walked out, she heard Valerie say, "This isn't going to go away. The time is almost here, and we can't stop it." Ignoring that, Selena walked out. She didn't want to ruin the day with talk about the kids' situation.

* * *

(Adrian's POV)

Adrian laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's not going to work, Reen."

Eirene was in the bathroom, washing her hands and around her mouth to get all the maple syrup off. He heard her sigh in frustration. "Do you have a better idea?"

Adrian always thought that he was right and had better ideas just because he was older, and it was starting to get Eirene really mad.

Eirene and Adrian were thinking of ways to get their moms to tell them what was up. They both knew that whatever it was, it involved them. Just because Adrian and Eirene didn't go to school, didn't mean they were clueless. They'd spend some time on a homeschooling program that their moms had found. It was very hard to find, but it was the best way to get the kids educated. The program was different than regular online schools; it was private. Secret. Out of the system. Adrian wasn't sure why his mom had chosen it, but she would never answer his or Eirene's questions or she would change the topic quicker than they realized.

So was it so hard for them to get a straight answer for once? Adrian didn't mind having to jump from place to place. It was kinda fun getting to see new places and see some fun attractions, but deep down, the two cousins wanted a home. They wanted to have a home that they could call their own. Go to a regular school and have some friends. A normal life.

Eirene had suggested to him that they just asked straight: what was wrong? What camp were they talking about? Why was it dangerous for them? But most importantly, who were those two guys? Adrian had no ideas, and he didn't even consider Eirene's ideas. She was too young to understand, anyways.

Adrian sat up and looked towards the bathroom. "Your idea is horrible. I told you a million times. Sometimes, being so straightforward isn't good. If we ask them straight on then they'll get mad at us for eavesdropping. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get grounded." Adrian's punishment was having to go to the stores with his mom, his Aunt Selena, and Eirene. When they went shopping, they'd spend hours, and they mostly just window shopped, so Adrian tried to stay out of trouble.

Eirene narrowed her sea-green eyes at him, and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Adrian knew she was trying hard to keep her cool, but she was getting really annoyed of Adrian "being better". "Well maybe if we tried to explain-"

Adrian cut her off with a sarcastic laugh. "Oh sure. 'Mommy, who were those two scary guys in the room? I was only eavesdropping 'cause I was super curious, and you know me; I'm always curious! I couldn't help it. And I heard that we are going to a camp. I hate camps!'" Adrian said in a girly, high-pitched tone, trying to mimic Eirene's voice.

"You know what Adrian." Eirene stormed out of the bathroom, her white, blue snowflaked dress slightly floating up behind her as she stomped over to Adrian. "Not everything I say is bad, and not everything you say is smart or right." Eirene folded her arms defensively. "Just 'cause you're older doesn't make you better than me."

"That's _exactly_ what makes me better," Adrian argued. He stayed sitting down and just looked at her. His mom had always told him that he lost his temper easily. It looked like Eirene lost it quicker.

Eirene's face got red from anger. "You know what your problem is? You're too..." Adrian saw her face scrunch up as she thought of the word she was going to say.

"What? Thinking of a name to call me?" Adrian mocked.

"Prideful!" She finally remembered. "You always think you're everything."

"Everything?" Adrian raised his voice a little. "Last thing I am is everything. You're the one that my mom and yours like more than me. You're always trying to get their attention." That always really irritated Adrian. Eirene, being a little, sweet, seven year old made it easier to get what she wanted.

"That's not true!" Eirene stomped her right foot. "And that's not the main problem here. It's you being so annoying!"

Adrian stood up off the bed, "I'm annoying? Look who's talking," Adrian said, pointing at her. He wasn't the only annoying one in the room. "You're the most annoying cousin anyone could ever have. I bet a fish would be a better cousin than you!"

"I wish you weren't my cousin!" Eirene exclaimed and turned away from Adrian, walking to the door to get out. Before Eirene could open the door, there was a soft knock on the door, and it opened slowly. Adrian saw his mom stick her head in.

"Hey you guys-" Valerie started but stopped when she saw Eirene in front of her and saw that she looked upset. Adrian watched as she looked over at him, and he knew he looked similar. Valerie opened the door more and took a step in. "What's wrong now?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing," Eirene mumbled and pushed past her aunt.

Adrian watched as surprise lit his mom's face when she saw Eirene like that. She looked to Adrian with a confused look, waiting for him to give her an explanation.

Adrian felt too frustrated to say anything, so he just sat back down hard, sighing.

Valerie sighed as well. "So, are you ready? The park opens soon. I've got snacks, waters... And sweaters." Montana was a very cold place during the winter, so sweaters would be the most important and priority thing to have.

* * *

(Selena and Valerie's POV)

* * *

As they drove down the road, a sign passed by that read, "Billing Next Exit". Selena and Valerie looked to the back seats and saw Adrian and Eirene facing away from each other. They hadn't talked the entire twenty-five minute ride. Valerie and Selena exchanged concerned looks. This wasn't like them. They always got over their arguments quick. It was more strange because of how excited they were to go on the trip the morning before.

"So, are you guys excited to see this place? It sounds fun and really old," Selena said, attempting to lighten up the mood.

No response.

Once they entered the park, Valerie drove the car up to a parking lot, put it in park, and turned off the engine. Selena and Valerie both looked back at the kids again to try and talk to them. They wanted to know what was up with them, but when they turned around, the kids were already out of the car.

"What's up with them…?" Valerie wondered. "Did Eirene tell you anything?"

Selena sighed sadly, "No she didn't." After Selena came back from dropping off the dishes, she noticed some really bad tension between Eirene and Adrian. They wouldn't look nor talk to each other and they stood far away from each other. Eirene would be standing by the sofa and Adrian would be by the door. When she asked Eirene what was wrong, she just shook her head and gave her a sad smile. "But whatever happened, it was pretty bad. When I looked at Eirene, her eyes were red, so she had been crying at one point," she added.  
Valerie scratched the top of her head nervously, her long, black hair becoming messed up in the process. The situation wasn't good. Why would the kids be angry at each other? What was different from today then any other day? The only thing was... The night before. There was no way that caused them to get mad at each other.

"Come on, let's try to make this a fun day for them," Selena told her sister as she opened the car door and got out.

(Eirene and Adrian POV)

-  
Eirene stood close to her mom the entire time they walked through the empty room of the museum. Maybe it was because it was really cloudy, slightly cold, and the weather report said it might start snowing later in the day.

There were so many paintings in there. They looked so old and so fragile. Many of them looked weird, and Eirene didn't get them. Some had random shapes, sticks, and, many other things. It looked like a potato with an oval head, hands and feet sticking out of its potato body. Eirene stepped a little closer to the rock it was drawn on, to get a better look at it.

Adrian stayed by his mother side as they walked around. Some things looked kind of cool, but other things look strange. Adrian read most of what was displayed instead of looking at the paintings. Or pictographs, to be more accurate. Adrian's curious blue eyes fell on a strange pictograph. It looked like a... Potato? Adrian walked over to the display and read the description, but he was interrupted when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry..." Eirene and Adrian said at the same time, looking up at each other. Adrian could see that Eirene was still mad, and Eirene saw the same look in Adrian. However, they both had a hurt look in their eyes that they didn't want to admit to each other. They didn't say another word to each other. Instead, Eirene walked back to her mom, who was looking at a painting at the other side.

Adrian watched his cousin leave. He looked down and turned back to the potato-man pictograph.  
Valerie walked over to Adrian after seeing the little scene between him and Eirene. "What happen between you two, sweetheart? I know something's wrong. You two aren't normally like this."

"Nothing happened," Adrian answered dryly. He looked up at his mom with a sad look, but tried to hide it. "Can we go outside?" He wanted to get off the subject, and, anyways, he wanted some fresh air.

"Sure."

* * *

Selena looked away from the pictograph when she felt Eirene's hand hold her's. "Hey, are you liking it so far?" she questioned, looking down to Eirene with curious, brown eyes.  
Eirene looked back to where Adrian was at. Her aunt Valerie was with him now. "Yeah it's... Cool."

"What's wrong Eirene?" Selena saw the sad look again from before in her daughter's green eyes. "Why are you and Adrian mad at each other?"

Eirene shook her head, her black hair bouncing around her a bit, and looked at the description of whatever her mom was looking at.

"Pictograph Cave (the only one containing rock art), archaeologists discovered 106 pictographs, painted between 2,145 and 200 years ago. The walls were covered with red, white, and occasionally yellow figurines over drawings originally painted with black. They also found stone and bone tools, moccasins, arrow shafts, basketry, grinding stones, and fire-starting tools. Excavations turned up jewelry too, such as pendants, bracelets, and beads crafted of seashells acquired from Pacific Coast Indians".

Eirene didn't really understand most of the words, but the objects seemed interesting. She looked up at the display at the variety of small things, admiring them. Eirene found the jewelry the most interesting, seeing a nice, bright red stone and a really shiny pearl that caught her attention. The pendants, which contained small circular rocks with little pictures in the middle, she also liked. One had a picture that looked like a turtle. Another one had a stick figure drawing on it, and there were lots of other drawings that were hard to describe. The bracelets were beautiful, and they were made from different colored rock beads. There were also many seashells that were shown in many different shapes and colors. The shells reminded Eirene of the beach; her favorite place in the world, and the only place she really felt at home.

Eirene watched as her mom glanced over to her aunt and make a signal, pointing outside. "Come on, let's go outside."

Before the seven-year old could reply, a strange man came up to them and spoke first. "Going outside wouldn't be very wise today." His voice sounded warning and raspy, like he had a really bad sore throat.

"Excuse me?" Selena asked.

"It's very cold out there. Things could get... Dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Valerie broke in. She walked over to them when she saw the man approach them. "It's just a walk through the park. How is that dangerous?"

Adrian and Eirene didn't look at each other. They just looked up at the man. Something about him seemed weird. He had a dark red hat that went low on his head, almost covering his dark colored eyes. The man had a long beard, and he wore a black jacket, which was weird since the workers there wore blue with their names printed on the corner of the jacket.

"It's suppose to drop down to twenty-four degrees, and it'll start to snow soon," the man told them.

"Well, we're lucky we came prepared. I've got sweaters in the car. We'll be sure to get them before we start," Valerie assured him.

"Well, there's no tour guide that is available at the moment," the man insisted.

"Well, we'll take a map and be sure not to go too far."

The man wasn't so happy with that. He looked down at the children and nodded once. "Well, I wish you the best of luck. Be on the lookout. You never know when you'll find something very valuable, and, just..." He looked up to the two women, "watch yourselves out there." With that, he walked away, disappearing into the other room.

The four of them all looked at each other, confused. "Well, that was weird," Selena noted.

"Right?" Valerie agreed. "Well, let's go before he comes back."

The scenery wasn't so bad, even though it was winter. The trees were naked, the flowers weren't in bloom, the grass was half dry, and there weren't any animals running around. There were no birds, squirrels, or bunnies, but it still looked okay.

After about five and a half hours of walking along the trails, hiking up a hill (that lead to a cliff overlooking the entire park), exploring each cave, they arrived at the end of their long tour.

The entire time, Eirene and Adrian never spoke one word to each other. There were so many times where Eirene wanted to ask Adrian what he thought about the pictures, but she would stop herself. When she looked at him, she felt so hurt... and a little guilty. She didn't mean it when she said that she wished he wasn't her cousin. He was just being so annoying, and it just slipped.  
Now, sitting down at the picnic table, Eirene just stared at her peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. She wasn't very hungry, even though it was already three and she hadn't eaten since early that morning.

The strange man was right about it getting colder later in the day. There was a cold breeze starting up, and there were more clouds covering the sky as it became darker. Eirene didn't accept the sweater her mom offered her because she wanted to show Adrian that even in the dress she was wearing, she wasn't that cold. Pretty soon, though, she was going to give in. No way was she going to risk getting sick just to prove that she wasn't weak.

"Aren't you hungry, dear?" Valerie asked Eirene.

Eirene looked up at her aunt and shrugged. "Not really," she admitted.

"You have to eat something, Eirene," Selena told her daughter. "You haven't eaten since breakfast."

Eirene looked over at Adrian who sat next to his mom across the table. He was just looking out to the field. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Eirene looked back down at her sandwich and picked it up, reluctantly taking a bite. The black-haired girl wasn't enjoying the day at all. She tried to distract herself with all the weird paintings and the hike, and it'd worked for about five minutes, but then she'd feel down again. Eirene still always tried to put on a happy, casual, nothing-is-bothering-me face. No matter how hurt she felt, Eirene always tried to keep it hidden.

"So, how are you two liking this place so far?" Selena asked.

"It's cool," Adrian finally said after about a minute. He sat up straight, looking at the others. He had eaten his peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich quickly. He wasn't hungry at all, but he didn't want to hear his mom or aunt tell him that he had to eat. It annoyed Adrian when he was told what to do, but he managed to keep it under control.

Eirene put down her now half eaten sandwich and nodded. "Yeah it's kinda fun. I liked the paintings."

"Pictographs," Adrian muttered.

"Whatever," Eirene whispered bitterly.

"Ok that's enough you two," Valerie declared. "You two are going to tell us wh-"

"I'm cold," Adrian cut his mom off. He knew he'd get in trouble for cutting his mom off, but he really didn't want to talk about him and Eirene and why they were mad.

"Adrian don't interrupt while your m-"

"-I'm cold, too," Eirene cut in as well. Even though they were mad at each other, Eirene and Adrian still managed to agree with each other, which was another strange factor in their relationship.

Eirene watched as her mom and her aunt exchanged looks. "Fine." Valerie sighed. "Just wait here and we'll go get your sweaters." She stood up and looked at her sister.

Selena nodded and stood up next to Valerie. "We'll be back quick okay?" Selena assured them. "Stay right here. Don't-"  
"Go anywhere. And if-" Adrian started. He's heard this speech a million times. It was pointless to tell them this. His mom and aunt should know that he would take care of everything.

"-Something happens, stay together," Eirene finished.

Eirene and Adrian looked at each other, both having a small smirk on their face. They both couldn't resist it.

* * *

(Valerie and Selena's POV)

* * *

As Selena and Valerie walked back to the car, which was a quick five minute walk away, they both started to feel more and more uneasy the closer they got to their vehicle. There was an eerie feeling in the air, and they started to get this weird feeling that someone was following them. Valerie kept glancing behind them expecting to see someone there.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Selena spoke up. She knew that Valerie was feeling uneasy as she was.

"I don't know. Something feels... Off," Valerie said cautiously. "I swear I saw something." After leaving the kids at the picnic table, Valerie thought she saw a black shadow a few feet away from the area, moving quick behind a wide tree. She figured that it was probably a big bird, but now Valerie could feel someone, or something, watching them.

"I feel it too, but I think it's just us being paranoid about leaving the kids alone," Selena suggested. She felt a tug in her stomach, but she was sure it was just her feeling nervous. She never liked leaving the kids alone, but they were only going to be gone for a short while.

"Maybe..." Valerie said, unsure. Maybe her sister was right, but still. Something wasn't right. When they got to the car, she handed Selena the keys to the car.

"Thanks," Selena took them and opened the passenger door, lowering her head into the car. "Where did you put the sweaters anyways? I thought they were-"

"Sea!" Valerie shouted suddenly.

Selena jumped, hearing her sister yell. When Selena looked back, she saw that strange man from the Visitor Center, a few feet away from them. Valerie was pressed against the car, obviously trying to keep her distance from the man. Selena wondered why Valerie sounded so alarmed.

"Oh, hello..." Selena greeted, taking one step forward, and that's when she got a better look at the man.

The man no longer had his hat on so his face was clear to see. His face had a sickly green color to it, and his eyes were gone. Where his eyes were suppose to be, there were hollow holes. There were things crawling through his beard, and his jacket was torn apart. He almost looked like he was... Decomposing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Selena complained. She looked over to Valerie who was grabbing a knife from inside the car.

"I've had enough of these Greek myths for the week. Now leave us alone or we'll kill you," Valerie warned him, raising the knife. Valerie never liked these dead guys. It was a wonder how she got with the Lord of the Dead.

"I'm not here to fight," the man said, his voice still sounding raspy, but it wasn't warning anymore.

"Then what are you doing here?" Selena questioned, pulling out her own knife from inside her right snow boot.

"Lord Hades sent me. He asked me to-"

"-To threaten us to travel to New York and drop off the kids. Or you'll... What? Raise an undead army and force us?" Valerie guessed. "'Cause that's not going to happen, so you might as well save us all time and-"

It was the man's turn to cut them off. "-To warn you."

"Warn us?" Selena and Valerie said at the same time. Suddenly, they felt a knot in their stomachs. They hoped it wasn't what they thought it was.

"I tried to warn you, I tried to keep you out of harm's way. Lord Hades didn't want to see the kids go this way. But you were too stubborn to listen. Now, it may cost you everything," the man explained.

Valerie slammed the car door close. "You could've told us straight. 'Hey, the kids aren't safe here! You better leave!'"

"Lord Hades wanted to respect your wishes. Don't let the kids know about the secret half of their lives. Those were my orders," he countered.

"You could've told one of us when we weren't around the kids!" Selena argued.

"I'm doing everything I was told to do. Warn you not to go out. That's it. If you two didn't want to listen to me then that's your problem."

"You have to at least tell us what's wrong," Valerie said, walking towards the man, Selena right behind her. The man was as creepy as a zombie from a horror movie, but right now Valerie was angry and worried. Not even a monster could scare her. "What are we facing this time?"

"I cannot interfere too much. Lord Hades was barely able to get me to come out here and warn you. Telling you how to fix your mistake, what you must do, and who's done this is something I'm not authorized to do. I'm sorry..." the man apologized, sincerely meaning it. "But I'm sure two women like you, one of the rarest to see through the mist, should have a little advantage." The man pointed to both women and moved his finger towards the direction of the picnic area.

"That's all you have to say? 'Oh you could see through the mist so everything will be fine,'" Valerie growled. So far, seeing through the mist has gotten them nowhere and sometimes into more trouble.

"Valerie drop it," Selena demanded. "It's pointless to argue with him. He won't help us. We have to check on the kids. Maybe we're not late."

Valerie looked at her sister then took a step closer to the man so they were face to face."Why don't you be useless somewhere else. Or better yet, go to the Underworld where you belong." Valerie turned to walk away, but felt the man's bony hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly, shrugging his hand off of her.

"I will only tell you this," the man said in a low voice. "There's only one thing that will save them. If the kids understand what they see, if they are able to think together and get past their anger then they might survive."

"Wait, what do you mean if they understand what they see?" Selena asked urgently.

"Unfortunately, this is a fight you two can't win. One way or another, they will find the children." And with that, the man started to slowly fall apart. His skin slipped off his bones, his face melted away, his bones broke into pieces in a pile, and then everything turned to dust.

Sure enough, once Selena and Valerie got back to the picnic table, where the kids were suppose to be, waiting for them to return with their sweaters, that were still in the car, the sun was starting to set. Not a single sound in the air. Everything looked as peaceful as it did just earlier. The only problem was:

Adrian and Eirene were gone,

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry about this chapter! It's alittle messy and thanks to my betaScipioPB, she fixed it up better for me. I really appreciate it!

I have to admit: 3rd person POV is a little harder than I anticipated. It's weird cause I've done it before and didn't have too much trouble with it, but in this story I seem to be struggling. So sorry about that. I definitely prefer first person. Seems easier for me. And when I read a story I prefer it as well. I feel like you get to know more about the main character, but you only get to know about one character. Hmm... Hard to say which is better lol.

Anyways, I hope this chapter was ok. Turns out I didn't go too into details about the park. All you need to know is; I got whatever facts right about (the little things) the park. And yes the time zone is kinda fun to know about. Here where I'm at, it gets dark at 8pm. Montana, it gets dark at 4pm during the winter. Pretty cool.

Ok, I'm going off topic... Just hope you guys like it and please review about what your thoughts are! I'll have the continuation up soon!


	3. It's About To Start Part 1

**A/N:**

So, so, sorry about this being so late. I honestly didn't think it'd take this long. Things have been very busy and crazy the past few months and I just didn't have the time to get this all ready and posted. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up faster.

Ok, so I did my best to try and stay focus on one character POV at a time instead of switching back and forth. So I hope it's good! And I'd like to apoligize for the long wait again.

And yes! It's the Blondie song One Way or Another! You got it The Fallen Magelet! I love that song! Great job on naming the song! And thanks for answering it!

Hope you enjoy it!

 **~Daisy**

* * *

 _Something's in the air, something's in the air_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Out of my control_

 _Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,_

 _Feel it in my bones_

* * *

 **It's About To Start**

Once his mom and his Aunt Selena walked away, Adrian looked back at the trail that lead to Ghost Cave. He was hoping it would be creepy and dark, or at least haunted. The closest thing to ghosts were skeletal remains found half buried in the cave years ago, which he thought was boring. Though, he had to admit; he _did_ like the park. Sure, it was mostly walking and looking at pictographs that no one had a clue as to what they meant, but it was still interesting.

There were moments where Adrian wanted to jump out and scare Eirene, especially when they were in Ghost Cave, just to play around, but he never bothered trying. He knew that Eirene was still mad at him, and he was still a little angry at her, too. He knew that he was being dumb for keeping a grudge against her, but he wasn't about to apologize first.

Adrian was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Eirene had stood up until he heard her walking. "What are you doing?" Adrian asked, looking at her walk towards the trail that lead to the cliff.

Eirene stopped in her tracks and looked back at Adrian. "Didn't you see that?"

"See what?" Adrian looked around the area. It was empty.

"Over there." Eirene pointed down the trail. From Adrian's view from where he was sitting, he could see that she was pointing at a bolder.

"The rock?" Adrian asked. "So?"

"No, not the rock," Eirene answered sarcastically, "That tiger..."

Adrian blinked. _A tiger?_ "Are you crazy? There's no tigers out here."

"Then how do you explain the tiger that just ran across the trail?"

Adrian sighed, rolling his eyes, "Eirene, we're in Montana. There's no tigers in this state, and even if there were, they'd only come out at night or early in the morning."

"Well, it _is_ getting dark." Eirene pointed out.

"You're just seeing things," Adrian mumbled, looking away. There was no way a tiger would be in the area. _Eirene's finally losing_ _it_ , Adrian thought.

Eirene folded her arms annoyed. "I'll show you." She started walking towards the trail again. She knew that she saw a tiger and she'd prove it to Adrian.

When Adrian heard Eirene walking again, he looked back at her. "Hey, we're not suppose to go anywhere."

Eirene ignored him.

"Fine. Go ahead. I'm not going to follow you." Adrian wasn't about to get himself in trouble just because Eirene wanted to be stubborn. It wasn't the first time Eirene was being stubborn, and he was tried of getting in trouble for listening to her.

Adrian tapped his fingers on the wooden picnic table irritably, looking away towards the direction of where his mom and Aunt Selena went, which was the opposite way Eirene was going. Suddenly, Adrian felt the hair on his neck stand, and he felt like something was about to happen, something really bad. He heard a sound coming from the right side of him. He quickly looked, but saw nothing.

"Eirene!" Adrian called, jumping out of his seat and running towards his cousin. He couldn't help but feel worried.

When he caught up to Eirene, she had her right hand up, gesturing to him to wait and be quiet. Adrian looked around, puzzled. There was nothing there.

"What-"

"Look." Eirene grabbed his arm and pulled him next to her. She pointed out to the field and there was a twenty foot, orange and black-striped tiger just sitting there.

Adrian couldn't believe it. There was a tiger lurking around Pictograph Cave State Park? What on earth was a tiger doing out there? He looked over at his cousin, feeling her releasing his hand, and he saw that she was taking a few steps forward.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

Eirene pulled her hand away from his grip, "What does it look like, smarty? I'm going to get closer," she informed him and started to walk again.

As much as Adrian wanted to see how it would play out. He pictured Eirene walking right up to the tiger, trying to pet it, then: ROAR! It would definitely show Eirene that sometimes being curious could get you into trouble, but he couldn't risk Eirene getting seriously hurt. A tiger being out this far, something just didn't seem right.

"Eirene wait!" Adrian got to Eirene as the tiger looked around and ran off, straight up the hill.

"Adrian! You scared it away!" Eirene complained.

"Well, I'm sorry for stopping you from doing something dumb," Adrian protested.

"I'm not doing anything dumb. I just wanted to get a better look at the tiger," she argued, and she looked at the direction the tiger went. "Now I have to go look for it."

"No you're not. Your mom will be worried if she doesn't find you at the picnic area." Adrian took a step towards the picnic area, expecting Eirene to walk in front of him, but of course, she ignored him and started walking towards the hill. Adrian did the only thing he could do, and that was to follow her.

"Eirene stop already! We have to go back," Adrian called out to his annoying, little cousin.

Eirene didn't bother to reply to him.

She finally came to a stop, so Adrian took the opportunity to look around the area. The tiger couldn't have gone far.

"Eirene just give up. The tiger's gone," Adrian told her.

"No," she responded bitterly. "It's around here somewhere..." She wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Would you-"

"There it is!" Eirene pointed ahead the trail. Adrian watched as she didn't hesitate, running straight towards the tiger. When she was finally a few feet away from the tiger, it ran off the trail and into the field.

"We're not going in there Eirene. Come on, we're going," Adrian demanded.

"If you're too scared, then you go back, but _I'm_ ," Eirene looked back at him, "going with or without you." With that, she ran straight into the field.

Adrian was right behind Eirene, and he could see the tiger running towards a bunch of large rocks. From far away it looked like rocks scattered everywhere, but when Adrian got closer, it was entirely different. Pebble sized rocks were all over the ground. Other bigger rocks were piled up.

"What's with all the rocks?" Eirene asked.

"It's a national, outdoor park. Obviously there's going to be rocks," Adrian responded smartly.

"I wasn't talking to you." Eirene looked back at him with a look. Adrian could tell that she knew that he was also curious about the tiger.

"So where's the tiger, huh?"

"Over there." Eirene nodded to the biggest, most dangerous pile of rocks in the distance.

"Awesome," he muttered.

Adrian stayed right by Eirene's side as she walked closer to a huge boulder, watching every step she took. He noticed that she was walking soft, trying to be gentle with each step. She couldn't risk making any noise and scaring the tiger off. However, Adrian wasn't as careful nor as quiet as she was. Hopefully, if he scared the tiger off again, Eirene would give up and they could go back to their table.

As they approached the center of the area, where the tiger supposedly went, Adrian couldn't see any sign of the tiger ever being there. There should've been some kind of paw prints imprinted on the pebbles, but there was nothing. He looked over at his cousin, and she was looking around carefully. Then, she walked up to the biggest stack boulders.

Eirene knelt down and put her hand slowly inside a hole at the very bottom.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Eirene looked up at him. "I want to see what's in there. Maybe there's something inside."

"Yeah, there could be bugs, spiders, snakes..."

"I just want to see how long the hole goes," Eirene said, looking back down at the hole.

Adrian watched as she lowered her head and very slowly popped her head in. The hole itself was small, but she crawled right in.

"Reen! What are you..."

"Wow..." Adrian heard Eirene's voice echo. "Adrian, you have to see this."

Adrian sighed in frustration. He figured that it would now take forever to get back to the picnic area. He looked around the area carefully, still having the lingering, uneasy feeling he felt before. It was like someone was watching him and his cousin, but he saw no one around. Adrian looked behind him once more before crawling right in.

The inside the rock was dry and cold, and there were pictographs on the wall and at the very top of the cave. The ceiling was about ten feet tall, and Adrian could see the sky, which was starting to darken and cloud up.

"This place is cool..." Adrian's voice trailed off as he walked around the cave, staring at all the pictographs. "Why isn't this place on the map?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Eirene questioned.

Adrian completely ignored Eirene and thought out loud. "Maybe the workers of this park didn't want to open this place, to fix it up and make it safer."

Eirene rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah that makes _so_ much sense."

Adrian's eyes landed on a pictograph at the very bottom of the wall to his right. He bent down to get a better look. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound coming from the front of the cave. Eirene and Adrian looked at each other nervously.

Adrian looked at the hole where they entered, and there was something in front of it. Adrian ran over, and there it was: a huge boulder blocking the way out.

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. It's About To Start Part 2

**A/N:**

This is the second half of the chapter 3. It was going to be all put into one chapter, but it seemed way too long. Sorry about that! So I'm going to just continue this right where I last left off.

And close! It's not "I Know What You Did Last Summer". Try again.

* * *

 _Something's in the air, something's in the air_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh_

 _Something big I feel it happening_

 _Out of my control_

 _Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,_

 _Feel it in my bones_

* * *

Enjoy!

 **~Daisy**

* * *

"Oh great..." Adrian muttered to himself as he tried to push the bolder that was blocking their way out.

"What's wrong?" he heard Eirene asking quietly. There was a worried tone in her voice, but Adrian didn't care at the moment.

"We're stuck in here! There's a rock that is blocking the way out!" Adrian said a little louder than necessary. He felt so angry, and he knew that he shouldn't have followed Eirene in there; it always got him into trouble.

"Maybe if we both try to move it-"

"No! It's too heavy! This is your fault!" he interjected.

Eirene stomped her foot and folded her arms defensively. "My fault? I'm not the one who put the rock there."

"You're the one who came here in the first place! If it weren't for your curiosity-"

" _My_ curiosity? You're the one who decided to follow me! I don't need you babysitting me every time we're alone!"

Adrian didn't say anything. It was pointless to argue with his little cousin. Adrian stood up and dusted the dirt and pebbles off his black pants. He looked up at the opening, wondering if there was any way to get out that way. Unfortunately, it was way too high to reach; even if he gave Eirene a boost, it was still too high.

"I can't believe you." Adrian looked at Eirene, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't care," she whispered bitterly. She walked over to the blocked entrance and attempted to push the rock.

Adrian rolled his eyes. He walked to the far right end of the cave and sat down. He needed to think. They were stuck, a huge rock was blocking the hole to get out, and it was dark and getting cold. A small, cold breeze was hitting him, his mom and his aunt were probably worried sick about them, and they were probably walking around everywhere looking for them. They might have even called the cops. However, what was really nagging at Adrian was the rock.

Who put that rock there? Someone was trying to trap them in there... No. That didn't make any sense at all. Who would want to trap him and Eirene in there. What was the point? They were just kids who hadn't interacted with anyone in Montana. So who would want to hurt them?

"Maybe the rock fell from the top and landed in front of the hole," Adrian heard Eirene whispering to herself.

It was a possibility. Adrian turned away from Eirene and looked down at the ground, moving the small rocks. In the place there were less rocks compared to outside. The rocks were bigger than pebbles, but smaller than baseball-sized rocks. Adrian picked up a long oval-ish shaped one that stood out from the others. Maybe it was the weird shaped engraving around the rock. It looked like scratched squiggles. Adrian started to swing it around. He was so bored and frustrated that he was playing with a rock, acting as if it were a sword.

After what felt like hours, Adrian shoved the sword rock into his pant pocket, saving it to plan for ay with it later. He then looked behind him, frowning when he saw Eirene. She was sitting down on the other end of the cave. She was facing the wall and was bent forward, hugging her knees. She was still in her dumb dress. Adrian had warned her before their argument not to wear it, since it wasn't something warm enough to help in the cold. Seeing Eirene curled up in the corner hit Adrian hard. He suddenly felt a sense of guilt and sadness. His mind drifted off to earlier that day, starting with the fight and then progressing throughout the day. Adrian was so mad at her that he wasn't seeing the whole picture. Thinking of what he did to Eirene, he slowly started to realize how he acted. He wasn't fair. He was mean to his little cousin, and he was prideful. Eirene was just trying to help.

Adrian saw it clearly now, that _he_ was the one that started the mess and blamed Eirene. He prided himself on being the smart and kind one, yet he was mean to his cousin. He was the older one and was acting like a baby instead of protecting her.

Adrian stood up and slowly walked over to Eirene. The room was freezing cold now, and the only lighting was the moon shining through the opening above them.

He took off his hoodie sweater and knelt by her. "Here," he offered.

"I don't want it," Eirene sobbed, not even looking at him.

Hearing Eirene's voice, how hurt and sad she was, just made Adrian feel like an even bigger jerk. He shouldn't have yelled at her or said that it was her fault. "Eirene it's freezing. I told you that dress was a bad idea... There's no one to get attention from in here but me," Adrian joked, hoping to make her feel better.

Eirene laughed softly and sniffed, looking up at her big cousin. Her green eyes were watery, red, and sad-looking. "Still jealous about my dress?" she managed to say.

Adrian smiled and sat next to her, helping her get into the sweater. She was shaking and felt cold, which meant that the long sleeve dress wasn't working at all. Lucky for Adrian, he had a long sleeve shirt under, so he didn't feel so cold.

"I'm sorry Adrian," Eirene started to say, but before she could say more, she started to sob again.

Adrian scooted close to her and wrapped his arms around her when she leaned into him. "It's okay... I-it's my fault. I'm sorry, Reen."

"I shouldn't have left the picnic table. I-I should've listen to you."

"No. I shouldn't have scared the tiger. You know, I was curious about the tiger, too, so it was partly my fault too," Adrian admitted.

"I knew it." Eirene's voice had a satisfied tone. She must've known that he was curious and was part of the reason why he followed her. Of course she knew. That's how it was between them.

Adrian chuckled quietly. He missed talking with Eirene. No matter how much they've been through, they always managed to get past it.

"What are we going to do, Adrian?"

Adrian sighed. He had no idea on what they were going to do now. He had thought of all the ways to get out, and there was nothing they could do. They were probably going to be stuck in the cave for a long time.

"I don't know."

Eirene looked up at Adrian, a surprised look in her eyes.

"You were right Eirene... I _am_ prideful. I'm too mean to you... I'm the older one and I'm suppose to be nice to you. I'm suppose to take care of you, and I can't even do that," Adrian said sadly, looking down to the ground. "I am a horrible, annoying cousin."

"That's not true Adrian." Eirene snuggled her head closer to him, tightening the hug, and still shaking. "The last part anyways... I didn't mean it... I was just mad at you for thinking I was dumb all the time."

"You're not dumb Reen... _All_ the time," Adrian teased. "I was just frustrated with that secret our moms are keeping from us."

"I hate secrets," Eirene mumbled.

"Me too." Adrian didn't understand why anyone would have secrets. From what he personally noticed, secrets caused trouble. "I'd never hide anything from you, I'd never lie to you Eirene."

Only now did he realize that his cousin was the only person he really trusted. She was like a little sister that he'd never had, and Adrian would never let anyone or anything come between them ever again. They were family, and since he thought of her like a little sister, he'd act like an older brother who was suppose to take care of her no matter what.

"Me either," Eirene agreed. That was the moment where Eirene and Adrian had made a pack, a pack that would soon be broken.

"A fish really isn't a better cousin than me right?" Eirene whimpered, about to start crying again.

"You're a way better cousin than a fish," Adrian reassured her.

The two cousins stayed there close together in silent. Eirene was starting to get colder and shaking even more than earlier. However, Adrian didn't seem to feel the cold which was strange, since it had already dropped a few degrees. He tried his best to keep his little cousin warm, but it was just a matter of time before they'd freeze to death.

Adrian had told Eirene to try and sleep, but she wouldn't give in. After a few minutes, Eirene got tired and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. She was shaking so hard that she couldn't focus on sleep. Adrian was starting to get scared, and he was hoping that his mom and Aunt Selena would've found them by now. Right before Adrian gave up all hope, he heard a scratching sound coming from the opening above them.

Adrian looked up quickly and was surprised of what he saw. There it was: the tiger that Eirene pointed out earlier. It was sliding down the hole, and it landed hard on the ground, making a loud thump. Adrian stood up so quickly that Eirene, who was relying on him to keep her up, fell down to the ground. He stared into the tiger's evil, red eyes. The deadly look in its eyes made him have the same bad feeling again, as well as the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the tiger started to melt into a woman. The lady had the same evil red eyes as the tiger, but she wore a long orange and black cloak, had fang-like teeth that stuck out, and her skin was pale white.

"Wh-what, who…?" Adrian stummered.

"Hello Adrian. It's nice to finally meet you," the tiger woman greeted. "You're a real pain to track down."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Adrian asked, feeling terrified. Adrian had never seen the woman in his life, and yet she knew his name.

"Ow," Eirene complained, rubbing her head. Before she could turn to look at him or the tiger lady, the tiger woman waved her hand towards Eirene and said something that Adrian didn't understand. All he knew was that it wasn't English. He watched as his cousin fell straight onto the ground again as if she suddenly fell asleep.

Adrian panicked when he saw that. Eirene wasn't able to sleep from how cold she was and now she just fell?

"What did you do?!" Adrian questioned as he knelt down next to his sleeping cousin. She wasn't shaking anymore. Adrian moved her to try and wake her, but she stayed sound asleep, or Adrian _hoped_ she was asleep.

"Don't worry about her," the tiger lady assured him. "I wanted to deal with you first."

Adrian looked at the tiger woman, anger rushing through him, "Deal with me? Who... What are you and what did you do to my cousin?"

"My name is Mormo. I'm one of Lady Hecate's companions," Mormo explained. "However, she's not the one who sent me after you two, but who could resist an offer like this?"

"Hecate?" Adrian felt like he heard the name before, but he couldn't remember clearly. "What offer? What do you want from Eirene and me," Adrian demanded more than asked.

"Haven't heard about me?" the lady gasped. "Let me refresh your mind. 'Mormo is a female, vampire-like creature in stories told to Greek children by their nurses to keep them from misbehaving.' Remember now?"

Adrian's mind went back to one of his lessons about mythologies. He was learning about the Greeks and what they believed in. They were his favorite myths. That's when he understood what was happening. Well, in a way. It still didn't make total sense. Mormo was suppose to be a myth, and here she was.

"Y-you bite the kids who wouldn't listen, kids who weren't behaving right." Adrian started to take small steps backwards, trying to get Mormo as far away from Eirene as possible.

"Bite..." Mormo said it slowly like she was tasting the word in her mouth. "That's what they wrote in the stories. Well, I guess I can't complain. I think 'kill' would be more accurate, but oh well. At least the kids will get a surprise when they meet me." Mormo had a mischievous smile and took one step closer to the young boy.

"Why us, then? We haven't done anything bad," Adrian argued.

"Are you serious? One: look at the way you two were to each other today. Two close cousins who grew up together since they were born, practically brother and sister, and they have the biggest argument-"

"We made up," Adrian countered. Eirene being young and always looking up to Adrian made it easier for her to forgive him. It made it easier to move on when Adrian admitted that he was at fault.

"That may be true, but remember, I'm not here to kill you because you were naughty. Someone hired me to do this and I always get the job done right. Anyways," The tiger woman walked around Adrian slowly. "It took me forever to find you, and now, I've finally got you cornered, like a little helpless mouse, and your mommy and auntie aren't here to protect you this time," she cooed.

Adrian stayed silent, trying to take it all in. It wasn't happening, not really. He thought that maybe he just fell asleep on the car ride to Pictograph State Park. It was all a nightmare; the tiger, the hidden cave, the tiger lady… It all wasn't real. But the comment about his mom and aunt not there to protect them anymore, as if the two of them had been protecting them all the time. From what? The mythical thing that wasn't real, she was just a myth. None of it made any sense, and it was starting to frustrate him. Was this the reason why his mom and aunt always looked nervous when they heard a small noise? Was this what they've been running from when they'd be casually walking?

"I'm not a baby anymore. I can protect myself," Adrian protested.

"That may be true," Mormo purred, standing right behind Adrian. "You might be able to protect yourself, but who will protect her?"

The second Adrian heard those words, he felt defensive. He wasn't about to let the thing hurt his little cousin. No one was allowed to hurt Eirene except him.

Adrian swung his right hand behind him quickly, hoping to hit Mormo, but when Adrian turned back to face the woman, she was gone. Adrian looked around and saw her standing to the left side of the cave.

"Don't waste your energy honey... You can't stop me," Mormo taunted him.

Adrian had a desire to just run at Mormo and hit her, but he knew that if he did that without a weapon then it'd be pointless. He wasn't strong enough to take down a tiger lady. However, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Adrian suddenly felt his pocket grow cold and heavy. That's when he remembered about the rock that he was playing with earlier. It was small, but it was still something.

Adrian pulled out the rock and threw it as hard as he could, hitting Mormo in the head. He hoped it'd knock her out, but it just seemed to anger her.

"You little brat!" she growled. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Mormo started making her way to Adrian.

"At least now you have a reason." Adrian took a few steps back and looked around on the ground for another rock.

"You really think you could take me? I'll rip you to shreds!" the tiger woman hissed.

Adrian walked back till he felt the cold cave wall on his back. There was nowhere to run now. He picked up a small rock, smaller than the first one. He threw it, but Mormo deflected it. Before Adrian could pick up another, Mormo flicked her wrist and Adrian flew in the air, landing hard on his left arm onto the ground.

Adrian screamed and heard a snap followed with a sharp stabbing pain. He rolled over to the other side to look at Mormo. She was standing over him, her evil, dark red eyes staring at him.

"You're no match for me darling." Her voice sounded so confident, so determined. "Though, I always did like to play with my prey."

Adrian tried to stand up, but the pain in his arm was to painful. When Adrian managed to get on his knees, Mormo grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up, lifting him off the ground so they were face to face.

"Now that you're defenseless, broken, and weak," Mormo had a wicked smile that made Adrian's skin crawl, "you could stay here and watch as I 'bite' your cute, baby cousin and you... You won't be able to do a single thing to stop me."

Mormo threw Adrian to the side like he was a dirty and useless shirt. Fortunately, she didn't throw him hard enough to hurt his other arm, but his obviously broken hand hurt like crazy.

"You know what? Here, I'll be fair." Mormo stuck her hand out towards the blocked entrance, her palm upward as if reaching out for something. She moved her hand up slowly, and the boulder that was blocking the way out started to move to the side.

"Why are you letting us go?" Adrian grunted in pain.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, sweetie," Mormo sneered. "I know you won't be able to go far with that arm of yours... But I'll let you have a chance. You could try to run, which I doubt you'll get very far, and leave me with your cousin with a small chance of you surviving. Or you could stay here and watch me and save me the time and trouble of getting you."

Adrian stayed on the ground, unable to move or talk. He felt hopeless that he wouldn't be able to face Mormo. He turned his head to the cave wall. His blue eyes landed on a pictograph of a small stick figure with a stick in its hand. Adrian imagined that it was him, holding a sword and ready to fight. Adrian followed the pictograph and it showed the small stick figure standing in front of a large creature thing. It was easy enough to understand that the kid was going to fight the monster. The kid was strong and brave enough to face the monster alone. Somehow, the pictograph gave Adrian a small spark of hope.

He used his right hand to help sit up, which almost made him pass out from the pain. He turned to look at Mormo, who was halfway to Eirene and appearing to be enjoying every step she took. Eirene just lay there helpless, having no clue as to what was happening. Or, at least, Adrian _hoped_ so. The thought of that tiger woman hurting his little, innocent cousin just to get back at him made him feel stronger. There's no way he was going to let Mormo have the satisfaction of winning.

Adrian looked around him, looking for the best rock to use. Adrian wasn't sure if it was his arm being broken and his mind trying to respond to the pain or he really did hear a humming sound coming from under him. Adrian took a minute to study the humming sound and realized that it wasn't coming from under him, but next to him. Much to his surprise, Adrian saw his rock, the same one he had played with and later threw it at Mormo.

Adrian grabbed it, but this time he didn't throw it. Instead he gripped his fingers tightly around the rock, and he suddenly felt energy growing within him. His arm still hurt, but it wasn't bad enough to stand up. Adrian didn't understand where the feeling was coming from. He had never felt so strong, so confident, and so powerful. He figured tha that was how the kid in the pictograph must've felt like when facing the monster. He started walking towards Mormo quietly and slowly, wanting to have the element of surprise.

Mormo was standing right over Eirene, staring down at her, like the shadow man who was in their hotel room the night before. Adrian wondered if Mormo was the one who was in their room in the form of a man. The only thing that was off was the feeling Adrian felt the night before. The night before he felt no threat, and right now he felt in danger. And if it really were her that night, she would've killed them.

Before Adrian could get half way across the cave, Mormo pulled out a small object and held it over Eirene. The boy wondered what the object was, but he couldn't stop and wonder; he needed to get right behind her. When Adrian was only a little ways away from her, the small object started to glow. At first it was dim, but it started to glow brighter and brighter quickly as Mormo said some more strange words that Adrian couldn't' understand.

Adrian started to get nervous when the glowing object became too bright to see through. He was afraid that it was going to hurt Eirene somehow, so Adrian did the only thing he could think of. He screamed as he ran straight for Mormo, swinging the rock and aiming the best he could. In that split second, Adrian felt the rock get heavier and his arm swing hard and fast. Adrian heard Mormo screech, and the glowing died instantly, revealing Mormo lying on the ground next to Eirene. Adrian blinked a few times making sure he was seeing the scene right. In his hand, he no longer held the rock, but a long black sword.

"W-What's this?" Adrian asked in disbelief.

"It's starting..." Mormo voice sound dry and faint.

"What? What's starting?" Adrian demanded. "What's this? What's happening?"

"There's so much you don't know and that... That's what's going to kill you," Mormo breathed heavily, and then a strong wind blew. She dissolved into dust and flew away, leaving nothing behind.

Adrian dropped the sword, the metal clinking from the sword hitting the rocks, and when he looked down, the sword was gone, too. In its place laid the oval like rock as if it was always like that. There was nothing indicating it was ever a sword.

Did Adrian imagine the whole thing? The sword was gone, and Mormo was nowhere to be around. Eirene still was lying on the ground, sleeping. He had to have been seeing things. He must've gone crazy from fear of being stuck in the rock.

Adrian looked back at the entrance, and, sure enough, it was open. He could see nothing but the dark outside world, and a small, faint voice came towards him. Scared, Adrian picked up the rock, thinking it was Mormo coming to kill him, but the rock stayed a rock. Adrian swung it desperately around.

"Come on! Turn!" he yelled at it, but it wasn't doing anything. Adrian looked at the entrance and was shocked at what he saw,

"Adrian! Eirene!" His mom ran in, his Aunt Selena right behind her.

"Mom..." Adrian whispered weakly, dropping the rock again, relieved. Seeing his mom and aunt made Adrian feel better, made him feel safe and extremely weak.

"What happened?" Was the last thing Adrian heard before everything went black.

 **A/N:**

There! The conclusion of this two part chapter. Also, thank you ScipioPB for helping me out in my story! I really appreciated the help. I hope everything goes good for you! Thanks so much for everything Skippy.

And thanks everyone else who is reading my story. I hope you all enjoy it and stick around fir the upcoming chapters! Let me know Wgat you thought in a review!

Thanks

 **~Daisy**


	5. Little Brother

**A/N:**

Okay! My first SYOC contest! I have laid out the form of what I'm looking for in my newest character- who will be introduced in the following chapter and also in many, many more chapters to come.

I plan to city ontinue this story as long as I've got ideas. Some people write depending on their followers and how many favorites (no offense to those who do!), but I intend to write no matter how many followers I've got. I mean, just cause I don't have a hundred followers doesn't mean there isn't anyone reading my story right? I'm not saying I don't want followers and reveiws- it's nice to know that people are reading and enjoying- but it's not going to stop me from writing! But still, thank you who have made reveiws, favorited, and/or followed! I really appreciate it!

 **Who this character will be:**

 **-** A boy

 **-** He will be the little brother of Ana- a character who will be brought in the next chapter

 **-** This little brother OC will appear briefly throughout the next chapter. I'll get more into him later

 **-** This will be a mortal child

 **-** Adrian will trust this little kid, so just know if you decide to make this kid rude, mean, bad (basically); I'll slowly be changing him to be trustful. I need this kid good at one point in the story, so don't worry; he'll have his bad boy personality for a long time before I get to that point. So just a heads up if you decide to give him that kind of personality.

* * *

 _Even when your making too much noise,_

 _You will always be my,_

 _Little brothers,_

 _'Cuz you're younger,_

 _We're related, and you're boys_

 _Little brothers,_

 _Little brothers,_

 _Little brothers._

* * *

Ok this song is a total goof. I'm not sure if any of you guys will get it. It's a song I heard when I was with my cousin and she was watching T.V. But I'm curious. Anyone know it?

Also, last chapter's song was "Something Big" by Shawn Mendes!

* * *

 **Little Brother**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (if any):**

 **Age: 8-10**

 **Mortal Parents:**

 **Mortal Relationships (family, friends, etc):**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Fatal Flaw (even mortals got one):**

 **Other Facts:**

 **A/N:**

You could either send me a Private Message or just post it in a review. Both works for me.

Good luck!


	6. Tricks Or Treats?

**A/N:**

So I know it's no where near Halloween, but this was suppose to be posted on Halloween last year. But with my beta being so busy and me as well, I never got the chance to post it. So sorry about the randomness! Hope you enjoy the chapter and the slight crossover!

And yes Sun Demigod! It was from Phines and Ferb! You got it! Nice job! I thought no one would know it. Thanks for guessing!

 **~Daisy**

* * *

 _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking_

 _In the dark_

 _Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops_

 _Your heart_

 _You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before_

 _You make it_

 _You start to freeze as horror looks you right between_

 _The eyes_

 _You're paralyzed_

* * *

 **Tricks Or Treats?**

The first thing Valerie and Selena did when they got an unconscious Adrian- whose left arm was broken- and Eirene- who woke up confused- into the car was to drive. There was no way they were going to take their chances and stop by a nearby hospital to fix up Arian's arm, he wasn't in any pain yet, but once he woke up, then that's when they'd have to stop.

Selena nor Valerie asked any question till days later when everything had settled down and they were safely in Colorado; in their new hotel room. Adrian (with a set arm and cast), Eirene (who wore two sweaters under her pink night robe), Selena and Valerie (who sat on a black couch in front of the kids) were drinking hot chocolate in silence. Till finally, Valerie spoke up and asked the one question that she's been wanting to ask for days.

"Adrian... What happened in that cave?"

Adrian held the warm cup in his right hand and looked down into it. He obviously didn't want to talk about that day, but Valerie wanted to know. So, she decided to ask another similar question, hoping for an answer.

"How did you break your arm?"

Adrian sighed deeply. "I... I can't remember," he lied. Valerie was his mom, she knew when he was lying to her.

"Adrian, you were awake the entire time, Eirene wasn't. So, what happened?"

"Why do you care? Eirene and I are fine now." Adrian said, sounding a little irritated.

"I'm your mother, Adrian. I want to know how you got hurt. I want to know what happened after your aunt and I left."

Adrian glanced over at Eirene. Eirene had a guilty look on her face and Adrian shook his head slightly. They were hiding something, Valerie could tell.

"Did Eirene walk off again?" Selena broke in.

"No," Adrian demurred.

One questioned answered.

"Did you fall off a boulder and break your hand like that?" Valerie asked.

"We weren't on a rock." Eirene admitted.

"Then what happened?" Valerie and Selena both asked impatiently. They were trying to be cool, but they wanted, no needed, to know exactly what happened. The dead man told them that the kids would need to understand what they saw; so what did they see?

"Nothing happened!" Adrian exclaimed suddenly, standing up and walked to his room.

Valerie, Selena, and Eirene all were surprised to see Adrian's sudden outburst.

"Adrian..." Eirene said, concerned as she stood up to follow him.

"Eirene please, what happened?" Valerie begged. She just wanted to know what happened to her son.

"I promise, I don't know anything. I don't even remember going to sleep..." Eirene confessed, starting to follow Adrian into his room and closed the door behind her.

Valerie brushed her frizzy black hair back uneasily. Something was obviously bothering Adrian and he was hiding something. She just knew it.

"Here, I'll go check on them." Selena offered.

Valerie just nodded. "Yeah, I'll just... clean up."

When Valerie picked up the cups she noticed something odd about Adrian's hot chocolate. She put the cup over the sink and turned it upside down to dump the liquid, and that's when she realized: the hot chocolate was frozen like a block of ice.

"Oh please no..." Valerie whispered miserably. "Not yet."

Behind Valerie, Adrian was watching her. Selena had told him to apologize to his mom, but when Adrian saw what was going on and heard his mom whisper; he didn't go any further. Something was happening to him and Adrian wished he knew what it was.

* * *

Nothing big ever happened since then. It's been two years, yet small weird things freaked Adrian out. He still got those strange feelings like something wrong was going to happen; so he usually lied and complained a lot to get out of wherever they were until the feeling went away. That night in the cave: Adrian and Eirene promised to each other, but this was too weird and Adrian wasn't sure if he was just going crazy. So, he prefered not to scare Eirene or make her worry.

Halloween. The best time of year: the night Eirene and Adrian got to trick or treat and get free candy. Adrian wasn't a big fan of dressing up (Eirene loved it though), but it was something you had to do to get the candy. Especially now that he was twelve; he was getting too old for trick or treating, so Adrian wanted to go in a simpler costume.

"A magician?" Valerie questioned.

"Yeah, it was last minute," Adrian wasn't sure what to be this year and he saw this white linen robe. Not a night robe nor a bathroom robe, it was just a casual robe, which was cool. And it came with a simple brown wooden wand.

"What's Eirene going to be?" Valerie asked, though she most likely already knew the answer.

"Bast," Eirene announced as she walked into the living room. She was all dressed up: she wore a long shiny ruby red dress with a small golden pendant that was shaped as a Sheba cat that was attached to the top of the dress, her eyes had that classic Egyptian style eyeliner, a little gold colored dust, and of course her hair was sprayed with gold sparkles.

"Goddess of cats," Adrian added.

"Eirene said that since Adrian was a magician, she wanted to go with an Egypt theme," Selena explained as she walked into the room after Eirene.

"Ahh, I see," Valerie understood it now. "This wouldn't have to do with that one movie we saw the other night?"

"No." Adrian and Eirene protested at the same time.

The truth was: they all had watched The Mummy the night before, which just made Adrian curious about Egypt, so he did some research. While Eirene sat by him the entire time he did the research so she became curious too.

"Ok then," Valerie concluded, "Let's go."

* * *

"Rocky Mountain National Park, home to wildlife including: elk and bears, plus miles of trails," Selena read off a pamphlet, sitting in the passenger seat as Valerie drove.

"We're going to another national park?" Adrian asked, trying not to sound so nervous.

"Well, we're going to be at Estes Park. 'It's a town known as a base for the park'," Selena read from the pamphlet.

"It's going to be fine guys. There'll be lots of places to get candy." _And there'll be lots of people watching, no caves, and with this many people, monsters won't try anything,_ Valerie hoped.

Adrian shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Eirene started to hum along to the music playing on the radio. .

Adrian didn't want to admit it, but the whole thing at Pictograph really freaked him out. He's never been so scared in his life and the last thing he wanted to do was go through that again.

"Okay, you two remember the rules?" Valerie asked.

"Follow the group of kids," Eirene answered.

"Don't run off," Adrian put in, looking at his cousin.

"Get the candy and move to the next house and once we're done, we wait for you to pick us up," Eirene finished, rolling her eyes at Adrian.

* * *

 **Estes Park**

* * *

"Wow..." Eirene said in wonder and amazement.

Adrian had seen a bunch of houses that were decorated for Halloween, but these houses really went all out. There were all kinds of decoration: spiders (of all sizes) on webs or on the ground or on the house itself, tombstones (Adrian figured they were just part of the decoration), eerie lights, flashing lights, smoke machines, and all other types of stuff that would take up the whole day just listing.

"There's mazes!" Adrian was nervous (Mormo really messed up his mind), but nothing could scare Adrian away from a maze.

"Great," He heard his Aunt Selena mumble.

"Why not?" Valerie coaxed. "A maze sounds fun."

"Are you serious?" Selena gave Valerie an uneasy look.

"Why don't you two go to that house? We'll wait here," Valerie told the kids.

"Ok," Adrian replied. He knew when his mom wanted to be alone with his aunt. "Come on, Reen."

Adrian grabbed Eirene's hand and pulled her along. This house was simply decorated. Lots of spider webs, two tombstones in the yard, and a mummy laying on a bench by the door holding a bucket of candy.

Eirene stayed back for a moment, letting Adrian get the candy first.

"Scaredy cat," He laughed.

Eirene hissed at him, but he could see a smile forming on her lips.

Adrian walked up to the candy and was going to say "trick or treat," but no one was around, so he just took the candy and walked back to Eirene.

"See? Nothing scary. It's not coming to life. It was just a movie."

Eirene looked at the mummy, took a deep breath, then walked up to it. As she reached out to grab a candy, the mummy's hand bolted up and grabbed her arm.

"Imhotep! He's alive! Get the book of the dead Adrian! The book!" Eirene squealed, shaking her hand frantically.

Usually Adrian would run to help his little cousin, but this was too much. She was asking for the Book of the Dead! She thought this guy was the all evil Imhotep. Adrian just stood there, laughing his butt off while Eirene squealed.

The mummy let go his hold on Eirene and she ran straight to Adrian, hiding behind him.

"Get him, get him! Use your stick!" Eirene shook Adrian, pushing him forward.

"Reen stop." Adrian chuckled, pulling her in front of him so he could hold her.

The mummy stood up and was trying to hold back a laugh. "Seems like someone saw The Mummy."

"Yeah, sorry. The goddess of cats wasn't prepared for an attack," Adrian smirked.

Eirene stopped squirming and looked up at the mummy, carefully watching him. Adrian could feel her easing up, so he let go of her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, your highness," The mummy said with a small bow and handed Eirene more candy.

Eirene stuck her hand out, taking the candy. Adrian nudge Eirene's shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Thanks," Adrian started to walk away, but then turned around to quickly say, "Trick or treat!" Then ran to his mom and aunt, his cousin behind him.

When Adrian and Eirene reached their mom, they were talking quietly, but stopped when the kids got there.

"What happened to you sweetie?" Selena asked Eirene, having noticed her red face.

"Nothing," Eirene shrugged, giving Adrian a dirty look. _Say anything and watch_.

"Eirene got extra candy for being so brave," Adrian teased.

Eirene just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok..." Selena decided to drop it.

"Still want to go to the maze, Adrian?" Valerie asked her son.

"Yeah!" Adrian loved mazes, so he wasn't turning down the chance.

"I'm staying out here," Eirene bursted out. "I mean, I want more candy."

"Scaredy cat."

"I'm not!" Eirene argued.

"Sure you're not." Adrian looked around to pick the biggest and coolest maze. "I want to go through that one."

The outside of the maze looked creepy. It was all pitch black, some red here and there that leaked down like blood. There were tombstones out front, some hands sticking out, trying to pull at your legs and drag you down. Spider webs with huge spiders looking like they'll drop down and pick you up to eat later. Not too bad.

"Happy Halloween," a grim reaper outside the entrance greeted, his voice scratchy and deep. "Welcome to the Maze of Death."

"Cool..." Adrian looked up at the tall man. His costume looked so real, or at least that's how Adrian pictured a reaper would look like.

"Yeah hi," Valerie said not sounding at all impressed. "What's the usual time it takes to get through this maze?"

"If you survive through it-"

"-Yeah, sorry not interested in the whole 'death' thing. I've had my share and I've had enough. Thank you."

Adrian looked at his mom confused. What was that supposed to mean? Another thing that didn't make any sense to Adrian. Ever since his meet with Mormo, more and more things started making absolutely no sense to him.

"One to two hours. Give or take. Depends how smart the kid is." The reapers voice sound dry and dull now.

Valerie looked at Adrian, "That's a long time. You sure you want to go? You won't get that much candy if you waste time here."

"I don't care. I could finish this maze in seconds," Adrian bragged, all his curiosity about his mom vanished.

"Ok then." Valerie looked back at the reaper. "There's only one way out right?"

"Yeah. Go in through here and get out from over there." He pointed at the far end of the maze. It'd take an hour to just walk through this thing. Let alone find the way out.

"Good. Well," Valerie bent down to Adrian and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll meet you out there, okay?"

"Mom," Adrian complained, pushing his mom back. "I'm a magician and magicians aren't supposed to get kisses from their mom!"

"Sorry," Valerie put her hands up defensively. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Inside the Maze f Death**

* * *

It was dark, smoky, cold, and creepy. There were a few costumed dummies (and Adrian only found out because one of them was on the ground. Someone must've pushed it down.), and a bunch of weapons on the walls: swords (which gave Adrian an uneasy feeling), guns, knives, chainsaws, and lots more that Adrian didn't recognize.

"All I've got is this stick," Adrian said to himself, looking at the wand in his hand.

"Never underestimate a wand," Adrian heard a boy say to him from behind.

"If it worked then maybe, but no," Adrian commented, waving the stick around showing that it was useless.

"Maybe you're not using it the right way." The boy walked closer to Adrian and that's when he got a better look at him.

The boy was tall-ish, he had messy brown hair (like he was running or something), his eyes were brown, and he wore a white robe like Adrian, but this boy looked a little older than him.

"Oh, you're a magician too," Adrian guessed.

"Yeah. Have been for many years now. You seem like a new one."

"Umm yeah. It was a last-minute thing." Adrian added.

"Yeah. I never knew I'd ever be this powerful," The boy admitted. "I'm Carter."

"Adrian."

Carter looked around the area and sighed, sounding annoyed. "You haven't seen my sister or girlfriend by any chance?" Carter asked, looking back to Adrian.

"No, I haven't seen anyone in here yet."

"Man, I told Sadie and Zia not to chase it," Carter muttered. He pulled up a bag that Adrian hadn't noticed before. He started to dig through it.

"You get a lot of candy already?" Adrian questioned. He didn't find any candy in this place and he was starting to wonder if there were any candy in this maze.

"I really don't have time for candy, but I could pull it off huh?" Carter laughed and pulled out a wand.

"Hey, your wand looks cooler than mine." Adrian complained. Carter's wand look more realistic than his did. Adrian's looked more like a toy.

"Well, where did you get yours? From the House or-" Carter was suddenly cut off by a girl calling his name.

"Carter!" The girl ran into the room. She was light skinned and had red streaks in her hair and had the same kind of outfit as Carter, but she wore combat boots.

"Cool hair," Adrian said without meaning to.

"Thank you," The girl replied, her voice having a hint of an English accent. "Carter, where's Zia?"

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you."

"No, I lost her when we ran off," The girl shook her head then looked over at Adrian. "Who's that?"

"Adrian." Carter told her. "Adrian, this is my sister Sadie."

"Sister?" Adrian looked between them. They looked nothing alike. "You guys don't look related."

"Thanks," they both said.

"You're welcome?"

"I'm surprised to see another magician," Sadie noted. "Where's your staff? And what's with the wand? Looks like you bought it at a toy store."

"Sadie!" Carter growled at her.

"It's okay. I know it's cheap."

"See Carter? He knows." Sadie proudly said. "So, what's your special power? Horus, Isis, Ra, Osiris maybe?"

"Power? I-I don't know?" Adrian looked at the two confused. They seemed to take their costum serious.

"He's new Sadie. It was a last second thing. I'm sure he never saw it coming either."

"Saw what-" Adrian started but suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, just like that day.

"You okay?" Sadie gave Adrian a puzzled look. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from the way Sadie came in.

"Zia." Carter walked over to the new girl, who looked completely different from Sadie. This girl had short medium black hair and soft amber eyes.

"You okay?" Carter held the girl close to him and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Eww..." Adrian and Sadie moaned.

"Carter, it's behind me." Zia told Carter.

Adrian looked around the room then to the two ways in. The one that lead to the entrance was empty, there was no sound coming from there. He looked over to the way that lead out the maze and that's when he saw this weird thing coming in.

It looked like a leopard with a really long neck and a snake looking head. It had no markings on its body, round ears and a tail that ended with a tuft of hair like a lion's tail.

"What is that thing!" Adrian yelled. This thing looked worse than Mormo and Mormo scared him half to death. Adrian had never seen anything like this thing.

"It's a Serpopard," Zia answered.

"It's a cross between a leopard and a serpent," Carter added.

"Didn't you do research once you found out you were a magician?" Sadie asked him as she pulled up her wand, the tip of it glowing.

"This isn't happening again!" Adrian felt seconds away from having a panic attack. The Serpopard started hissing and snapping at him.

"Sadie get Adrian out of here!" Carter demanded.

"We can't get out of here. The Serpopard is in front of the exit." Sadie answered back sarcastically.

"Just move the boy away from here, Sadie!" Zia ordered.

Adrian felt Sadie grab his arm with a tight grip and pulled him back the opposite direction of the Serpopard. Adrian watched as Carter put his hand out in front of him then pulled out a long round tipped sword out of nowhere. Out of mid-air. Zia waved her wand around and a fire started at the top of it. Adrian looked down at his wand and threw his toy wand to the ground afraid it might turn into a sword or set on fire.

"Don't worry, it takes a while to learn how to use your powers," Sadie assured him.

"I-I'm not a magician. I-I'm..." Adrian stammered. He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to believe that this was all real. It couldn't be, he was just imagining this.

"Sure, you are, " Sadie reassured him. "You just need practice. We just need to find out what kind of magic you are best at." Sadie kicked Adrian's toy wand and handed him her wand.

"What do I do with that thing?" Adrian whimpered, not daring to touch the glowing tip wand. He was a ten-year-old boy, but he felt scared like Eirene was when the mummy grabbed her arm.

"Use it." Sadie said in an 'obviously' tone.

"How?" Adrian looked up at Sadie.

"Just think about something you care about. Think of all the fun times you have with... You got a sister? Mom or dad?" Sadie asked.

"I have my mom, my little cousin Reen, and my Aunt Selena," Adrian told her.

"And your dad?"

"I... I never saw him. He left my mom when she got pregnant." Adrian explained, feeling a little bit angry now. He hated talking about his no-good dad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forget that then. Anger won't help you now." Sadie pulled a strand of red hair back.

That reminded Adrian of Eirene and when she got nervous or uncomfortable. Eirene, she was probably enjoying herself right now. Trick or treating, getting lots of candy, and eating most of it. Lucky her.

"Think about all the fun times you've ever had with your family. You and your cousin playing, you and your mom having a talk, you and your aunt... All the fun times you've had with them. Think about them waiting for you right now outside, waiting for a story from your fun in this maze. Well, up until now anyways," Sadie offered Adrian her wand again and this time, Adrian took it.

Adrian held the wand in his hand and started to think of all those times him and Eirene had fun playing and even their dumb fights. All the time Adrian was around Eirene he felt happy. He thought about all the times he spent with his mom and aunt. They all cared so much about him and Adrian loved them so much. He didn't want them to get hurt. All Adrian wanted to do was protect and care for his family.

"Your specialty is..." Sadie whispered. When Adrian looked at the wand he saw it glowing gray.

"What's gray mean?" Adrian asked nervously, making the light flicker.

"No, no! Don't lose focus," Sadie warned him. "Just try to channel your feelings through the wand."

Adrian looked back at the small gray light on the wand and tried to focus on his memories. The light started to grow brighter now. "Now what?"

"Carter! Zia! Move back!" Sadie yelled to her brother and his girlfriend.

"Sadie, just watch Adrian!" Carter called back.

"Carter look!" Sadie argued.

"Death magic!" Zia announced.

That was his specialty: death magic. Adrian didn't know what other kinds of powers there were, but death magic sounded dangerous.

"Yeah, so I recommend you move!" Sadie repeated. Carter and Zia move back against the wall, leaving Sadie and Adrian as a free target.

"You better be prepared Sadie. Just in case!" Carter suggested.

Adrian looked over to Sadie and saw her sticking her hand out in the air like she was trying to pull something.

"What are you doing?" Adrian questioned.

"Nothing, just focus Adrian." Sadie waved him off. "Just aim and shoot."

Adrian looked back at the wand, the light was flickering again. He started to focus on his happy memories with his family, but he was starting to feel tired. "I can't... I'm feeling really tired."

"No, no, no. Adrian you have to stay focused... Man, you really are new at this." Sadie muttered and started to pull at the air again, more frantically now. "Just focus and you'll get it."

Adrian looked back at the Serpopard. It really creeped him out and it hissing at him just made this worse.

"Sadie get your staff!" Carter yelled.

"I'm trying Carter! Ma'at isn't working!" Sadie complained.

"Ma'at is working fine Sadie! You need more practice!" Zia corrected her.

The light on the wand was dimming down now and Adrian just wanted to lay down just for a second. Adrian's mind started to drift off to Eirene. She was outside right now getting lots of candy and here he was about to die again.

"Adrian! Think about the people you care about! They're waiting for you right outside this maze!" Carter called from the other end of the room.

Adrian blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Carter and Sadie were right: he needed to focus, think of good memories...

The gray light on the wand started to glow brighter and brighter. Adrian felt stronger now, he felt so much power in his hands. Adrian took a few steps forward and the Serpopard spat at him, but somehow Adrian didn't feel scared. Adrian was going to run at the Serpopard like he did with Mormo. However, he didn't think that running would be smart in this case.

Adrian waved the wand just like how he'd seen in magician movies. Adrian was expecting to see flashing lights and sparks, but instead a gray light shot out of the tip of the wand and hit the Serpopard on the head. Instantly, the Serpopard turned into dust, just like Mormo.

"You did it?" Sadie breathed. "I mean, you did it. See I told you Adrian. You've got it in you."

Adrian dropped the wand and felt like his legs were going to give up on him. Carter and Zia ran over to Adrian and held him up.

"Hey, hey. You okay?" Carter asked.

"We need to get him out of here." Adrian heard Zia say, but her voice sounded distant.

"Adrian, you need to stay up." Sadie ordered him. Adrian felt tired and weak, all he wanted to do was get some sleep. _Sleep would_ _be the best thing for me right now_ , Adrian thought and closed his eyes.

"Adrian," Carter shook him, but Adrian wanted to sleep and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"Candy is way better than mazes!" Eirene cheered as she looked through her full bag of candy.

"Speaking of mazes, I think we should go check up on your aunt and see if Adrian is out," Selena smiled. She was glad to see Eirene enjoying herself. They had gone to all the houses in town already and Eirene's bag was filled to the top. This was a pretty good spot to trick or treat.

As Selena and Eirene walked back to the maze, Selena saw her sister standing outside the exit of the maze but Adrian wasn't with her yet.

"He's still in there?"

"Hey, yeah he is," Valerie said, not sounding at all worried.

"It's been a long time now..." Selena noted.

"True, but the guy said it takes a while to get through it," Valerie shrugged. "He should be out any minute now."

"Look Aunt Valerie," Eirene picked up her bag so Valerie could see her candy.

"Wow, you got a lot of candy this year," Valerie chuckled.

"Yeah I did! Adrian didn't get anything yet, but it's okay, I'll share with him."

"That's sweet of you dear—" Selena was saying but then heard a girl calling for someone. Then Selena heard the girl clear the second time.

"Eirene? Selena? Valerie?" The young girl had red highlights in her hair and was dressed as a magician like Adrian but with unusual shoe wear. She walked around the crowd of people who just stayed there staring at her, some shaking their heads. "I'm looking for Adrian's family!"

Selena looked over at her sister nervously. _Not again._ Valerie ran over to the girl while Selena stood by her daughter, holding her hand. Selena couldn't hear what Valerie and the girl were saying, but when Valerie's expression changed from nervous to fearful, Selena knew something was very wrong.

Valerie nodded her head quickly and looked back at Selena, waving her hand, telling her follow.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Eirene asked, sounding scared.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Come on," Selena assured her and pulled her alongside her.

The four of them walked through all the people and Selena tried to asked Valerie what was wrong, but her sister wouldn't answer her. Selena knew it had to do with Adrian and Valerie's silence just made Selena more nervous.

The young girl led them to the far end of the town where there was no one around. There, Selena saw two more teenagers: a boy and a girl. They were knelt down next to a young boy who was laying down on the floor. Selena suddenly realized it was Adrian.

"Mommy... What's wrong with Adrian?" Eirene's voice cracked.

"He-he's fine Eirene," Valerie answered her, but her voice was breaking. Valerie looked over at the girl and grabbed onto Eirene's hand. "Eirene why don't you show Sadie all your candy okay?"

"Okay..."

Sadie walked over to Selena and held out her hand for Eirene. Selena didn't hand it over, though. She didn't know this girl, she's never met this girl, so why would she trust her with her daughter?

"Sea, it's fine," Valerie whispered.

Selena looked at Valerie then at Sadie, still unsure, but she nodded. "Okay, I'll be back Eirene." Selena released her little girl's hand and walked with Valerie over to the others.

"Zia? Zia Rashid?" Selena said surprised. Valerie and her hadn't seen this girl in years.

"You know each other?" The boy sounded as surprised as Selena did.

"What happened?" Valerie asked kneeling next to her son, completely ignoring Zia.

"He overexerted himself." The boy explained, noticing that right now wasn't the time to make small talk.

"Overexerted himself? What is that supposed to mean?" Selena questioned. How could her little nephew have overexerted himself? "What, did he get too excited?"

"No," Valerie sighed heavily, "He's already uses them."

"Using them? What are you..." Selena's voice trailed off as she realized what she meant. "Wait you mean..."

Valerie nodded reluctantly.

"He wasn't aware of his powers," Zia finally spoke. She had been sitting by Adrian the whole time, with her hand on his forehead. "He should be fine now." She stood up and stood by the boy. "Nice to see you two again. How long has it been? Four years, correct?"

"That would explain why he was so confused," The boy noted.

"What exactly happened?" Valerie asked, sounding more desperate now.

"I guess we both have stories to exchange." The boy then continued with the story of what happened to Adrian.

Selena and Valerie stayed quiet the entire time Carter and Zia explained the story and the further they got into the story the more Valerie and Selena felt sick. By the time they finished their story Selena was going to ask more questions, but Adrian started to open his eyes slowly.

"Sadie... Carter..." Adrian mumbled. "Stick... gray... Light-magic-death!" Adrian suddenly sat up quickly, his eyes wide open.

"Adrian, hey man it's okay," Carter tried to calm down Adrian. "Your mom and aunt are here."

Adrian rubbed his eyes and looked around the area, slowly realizing that he was outside. "Mom? Aunt Selena?"

"Yeah sweetie, we're here." Valerie hugged her son tightly. Selena just brushed his hair back softly.

"Where's Eirene? The monster! It's going to hurt her!" Adrian yelled, pulling away from his mom and trying to stand.

"She's fine, Adrian," Selena held Adrian down. "She's with Sadie."

"Adrian, you need to relax. You're still very weak," Zia warned him.

Adrian looked up at her and nodded. He looked at his mom with fear in his eyes. "It happened again. I thought... I didn't want to believe..."

"It's okay, Adrian. I'm so sorry," Valerie's voice broke.

"We'll explain everything," Selena promised. "Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Yes. We must leave as well," Zia agreed.

"Yeah, Amos and Bast will be waiting for us," Carter added.

"Walt is waiting on me too," Sadie broke in, walking back with Eirene next to her.

"Are you okay Adrian?" Eirene asked when she saw her cousin.

Adrian looked at Carter, Sadie, Zia, his mom and aunt then back to Eirene. "Yeah I'm okay. I just... got bit by a spider."

Eirene looked at Adrian unsure. Selena looked at Valerie and nodded towards Carter and Zia. "Right, and these two nice people got him out."

Eirene looked at Adrian for another moment then looked at the two, "Oh." Eirene dug in her candy bag and pulled out a Hershey's and Twix. "Thank you."

Carter and Zia looked at Selena and Valerie surprised. Selena just nodded. She knew that they didn't want to take her Halloween candy, but Eirene wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Thanks," Carter took the candy and gave one to Zia.

"Ok we really should get going," Valerie concluded.

Sadie walked over to her brother and smirked at him and put up her candy. "I got the Reeses."

Carter just rolled his eyes and while Sadie was showing off, Zia took the candy.

"I prefer this one," Zia smiled.

Sadie gave Zia a deadly look. "I'm going to turn you into a gecko if you dint give that back."

"Oh, you do tricks!" Eirene guessed.

"Oh umm..." Sadie trailed off and her cheeks turned pink.

 _Great_ , Selena thought.

"She's kidding," Carter broke in. "She takes her costume seriously."

Eirene frowned and pouted, "I wanted to see a trick."

"No, you don't," Adrian said quickly, then coughed, hiding his fear. "Treats are better."


	7. Careful What You Wish For

**A/N:**

First I'd like to clarify and explain why I had Adrian use a wand and seem like a magician. In my opion demigods and magicians are a like, just diferently named. So I figured it'd be fun to write it in that way for Adrian's second time using his powers. Sorry if that was confusing!

Happy birthday to Adrian! This chapter will be set on Adrian's twelth birthday. With his mom and aunt now knowing his powers have begun, who knows how crazy this birthday trip will go.

Hope you enjoy!

 **~Daisy**

* * *

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now_

 _know something now_

 _I didn't before_

* * *

Last chapter song- Thriller, by Micheal Jackson.

* * *

 **Careful What You Wish For**

 _We'll explain everything._

Adrian could hear those words echoing in his head.

 _We'll explain everything._

Yet, here he was, nine months later and nothing. No answers, no explanation, not a single word on the subject. Adrian told his mom _everything_ and still nothing. Every time he tried to ask about it, either his mom would change the subject quickly or Eirene would walk into the room.

Last thing Adrian wanted was for Eirene to get involved in this mess. However, as time past by, the harder it got to lie to her. How do you explain why you suddenly want to leave a place? Especially if you were having so much fun? How do you explain these weird things that happen when your mood changes dramatically?

Adrian and Eirene had made a pack, a promise to each other and here he was breaking it. Adrian hated it, but it was better than telling her the truth.

"The mall?" Eirene asked, breaking Adrian out of his haze.

"Yep. It's one of the biggest malls in the country." Selena answered.

"Sawgrass Mills is a shopping mall operated by the Simon Property Group, in Sunrise, Florida, a city in Broward County. It's one of the many largest malls in the country..." Valerie read off her laptop screen.

"It's Adrian's birthday though..." Eirene added, "shouldn't he pick where to go?"

Before Adrian could have any say in this, his mom cut in quick, "Yes, but we think that this would be a fun place to check out while we're in Florida."

"Disney World and Universal would be better..." Adrian mumbled to himself. He could hear Eirene chuckle next to him on the hard hotel couch. This had to be the worst hotel room they've ever been in and they've been to many.

"Your mom and I figured, as your birthday present, we'd let you buy whatever you wanted." His aunt Selena told him.

"Anything?" Adrian said feeling more intrigued with the idea.

"Anything you want." Valerie sonfermed, closing the laptop and placing it into her small black bag.

"What about me?" Eirene asked sadly.

"It's _my_ birthday Reen." Adrian reminded her.

"Hm." Eirene pouted.

Selena clapped her hands once, "Okay, come on you two. Go get ready. We leave in an hour."

Adrian and Eirene raced to their room excitedly. Only thing going through Adrian's head now was:

 _There's so much I want. So much I could buy._ _What I really want though... Is to know what's wrong with me. What is going on._

* * *

 **Sawgrass Mall**

* * *

"Don't go too far Adrian." Valerie told her son, seeing the excitement in his eyes.

"Only _one_ thing?" Adrian complained.

"There's like a million stores here!" Eirene cheered, looking around in wonder.

"Yes, so it'll be easy to get lost sweetheart." Selena said holding Eirene's hand.

Adrian and Eirene starred around the mall, lost in their own thoughts.

"Why can't I go with Adrian?" Eirene finally asked, losing the bright light in her eyes suddenly.

Valerie looked over at Selena then to Adrian. "Sure?"

Adrian nodded.

"Wouldn't it be fun to have a girls only shopping trip?" Valerie ask Eirene.

Truth was, Adrian had begged her to let him walk alone. Adrian didn't want Eirene following him, he didn't want her to get into anymore trouble just because of him.

Valerie had told him that by sticking together they'd all be fine, but Adrian didn't listen. He wanted to know everything she knew about his powers, but she wasn't going to tell him. Not yet, especially not today. Only thing she could do to keep him quiet was to let him go alone.

Valerie could see Eirene's hesitation so she bent down next to her neice and whispered into her ear, "That way we could buy him a present and he won't see it."

"Oh yeah!" Eirene exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go. Girls only Adrian." Eirene pushed Adrian away a little trying to get him to leave.

Adrian laughed softly, "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"Adrian, meet us at the food court okay? Around..." Selena looked over at Valerie, letting her decide when.

"One, so we could all eat lunch together." Valerie decided finally. "Be careful Adrian."

"I will mom." Adrian gave his mom, aunt, and Eirenee a quick hug before he ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Adrian had gone to every game store in the mall and now was wondering the mall, just looking for a shop that would catch his attention.

Afrian was actually able to enjoy his day. He didn't hear nor feel anything or see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he'd get a break on his birthday. For once in such a long time, he was having a normal day.

Adrian wanted to go to at least one more store before heading to the food court. Naturally, the store he picked had mostly dark color clothing and trinkets displayed outside.

"Hello, welcome to Hot Topic." A tall guy dressed in an all black outfit greeted.

Adrian gave the guy a small smile and nod then started to look around the store and saw all kinds of cool things. From blankets, shirts, accessories, small figurines. Adrian walked to the back of the store seeing little figurine dolls. The dolls eyes were all black and they had big heads with tiny bodies.

"Funko Pop Dolls." The man told Adrian from behind him. "Everybody seems to like those creepy things. Most popular item here." He trailed off and walked away.

 _Anyways_... Adrian thought.

Adrian never really liked looking through clothes, but these were actually nice looking. Adrian went to a rack closest to him and looked through the T-shirts.

"I am Your Father" one of the shirt read. Adrian rolled his eyes at it and moved it to the side.

"Let's go Panic! At the Disco" another shirt read. Adrian was a little confused about that phrase.

"I want... Pie." Another shirt read and had a picture of a slice of pie. Adrian wasn't such a big fan of pie so he put the shirt aside too.

Adrian took a step back to look around the big shop, then suddenly he was pushed down to the floor.

"Hey!" Adrian yeled, being face to face with a girl.

"Shh..." The girl whispered putting her finger on his lips.

Adrian narrowed his eyes at her, feeling a little uncomfortable. This girl was too close to him, her dark brown eyes full of fear, and she was breathing fast as if she had been running. Adrian tried to stand, but she had him pinned to the ground.

"Get off of-"

"Shhh!" She cut him off, pressing her finger more against him. Adrian shook his head trying too get her finger off him.

The girl put her hand down next to his head, pushing herself up a little and looked around carefully.

"I think he's gone..." she whispered.

"Who? Who's gone?" Adrian asked annoyed.

"That guy..." The girl's voice trailed off as she slowed down her breathing.

"Would you get off me."

The girl looked down at him as if she didn't even notice she was on Adrian. "Oh, sorry." She said standing up. "I was trying to save your life."

"From who?" Adrian muttered as he stood up. Only thing he needed was saving from her.

"Never mind." The girl barked at him then started to walk away.

"Wait," Adrian reached out and grabbed her arm, "Who's after you?"

"No one. Sorry for pushing you." She told him and pulled her arm away. "I'm fine."

"You were running from someone," Adrian noted. That's when Adrian felt an uncomfortable tug in his stomach.

The girl rolled her eyes at him, "I'm fine. I was just- run!" The girl grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled him with her as she ran out the store.

Adrian ran with her, looking back for a moment and that's when he saw a black shape inside the store fly between the clothes he was just looking at.

Just when he thought everything was finally going bavk to normal.

Adrian ran behind the girl, her hand still holding his. They finally slowed down once they ran into JCPenny. Adrian recognized the store quick, it was his mom's favorite.

The girl managed to find a lonely corner where it was hard to be seen from.

"Who are you? Why did you run?"Adrian demanded wanting to get some answers for once in his life.

"You won't believe me." The girl breathed tiredly.

"That thing... it was chasing you?" Adrian questioned.

"You.. you saw it?" The girl asked sounding a little surprised.

"Was that a monster?" Adrian sighed, hoping he was wrong.

"It's called a fury." The girl corrected him. "You're one too?"

Adrian looked at the girl carefully, trying to see if she was serious. "What? A magican? I think so... I... I ran into some already. I know that much."

"A magian?" The girl laughed, brushing a strand of chocolate brown hair back. "That's not what we're called. Do you know anything?"

Adrian felt his face hot, "No." he gritted his teeth. No one would tell him, so how was he suppose to know?

"Relax kid, wasn't making fun of you."

"Kid? Who are you calling kid?" Adrian took a step back defensively.

"Sorry, it's a habit. My little brother's thirteen."

"I'm thirteen." Adrian growled. "How old are you?" She wasn't very tall, maybe an inch sorter than him, her eyes- a soft gray that looked like she's seen a lot, the way the light hit her eyes made them seem dark.

"I'm fourteen." She answered proudly. "Anyways, not the point. You really don't know anything?"

Adrian shook his head.

"I guess I could tell you a little..." the girl looked around, with a worried look.

"Your brother? Is he with your mom?"

The girl expression went dark. "No."

"Dad?"

The girl looked at Adrian with a serious look, "I lost him when that fury went after me." She explained.

"I could help you look for him. You could tell me what I need to know along the way?" Adrian suggested.

"No." The girl looked around again, slowly this time, "It's probably one already... I should go instead. Alone. I'll be quicker that way."

"It's one already?" Adrian fasped. "How do you know?"

"It was twelve-fourth-five when I bumped into you." She explained. "I could meet you later though."

"I have to go. My mom and..." Adrian trailed off, not wanting to finished that sentence.

"Your mom?" The girl said slowly. "You're not alone?"

"No, I'm not." Adrian replied quietly, feeling kinda bad for the girl.

"Go." The girl told him. "Your family's probably looking for you. Watch yourself ki-"

"My name's Adrian." Adrian cut in.

"Adrian." The girl corrected herself then took off running leaving Adrian behind.

"Wait, where should we meet!" Adrian called out to her, but she didn't look back. Just when Adrian found someone who could answer all his questions, he loses her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Valerieexaminded the food court carefully. Adrian was ten minutes late already. Valerie just kept telling herself that he was just entertained on something and lost track of time, but every passing second made Valerie more and more anxious.

"I think my cousin would like it, do you?" Eirene asked holding up a cord with a small "A" charm.

"Umm... I think so. I do." The boy answered. "Just needs a different letter for me."

"They didn't have an 'M' nor an 'E' otherwise I would've bought one for us." Eirenee said disappointed.

While Valerie, Selena and Eirene were looking for a present forAdrian, this little boy ran into Selena suddenly. Valerie had asked him where his parents were, but he just told them sorry and tried to run again, but Selena held onto his hand.

The boy explained that he had lost his big sister and was looking for her. So Selena and Valerie decided they'd watch the kid till his sister found him.

The boy was the same age as Adrian and Valerie couldn't help but feel worried for the boy just as she did with her son. The kid's parents must've been just as worried as she was.

Eirene didn't seem to mind making a new friend, so it made the boy more relaxed with them.

"Michell, what was your sister wearing?" Selena asked the little boy.

"She was wearing dark blue shorts and had a plain purple t-shirt." Michell replied.

Eirene was putting the necklace away when the table shook and Selena's cup of water fell, spilling on the table.

"Adrian," Valerie stood up going over to her son.

"I'm okay. Sorry." Adrian breathed out, trying to catch his breath. "I was.. just playing."

"Adrian you know we can't run in the stores." Eirene reminded him.

Valerie looked at Adrian concerned, but he was focus on something else.

Adrian looked confused at the new stranger who sat next to Eirene.

"He's looking for his sister. I thought we should watch him till he did." Valerie explained, giving Selena some napkins to dry up the water off the table.

"Oh." Adrian finally said. "I'm hungry."

"Sure thing. Why don't you guys stay here while we get something to eat okay?" Selena told the kids as she stood up.

"Stay _right_ here and _do not_ move, got it?" Valerie ordered. There was no way she was going to go through what happened in Pictogragh just because the kids didn't stay where they were told to.

"Yes mom." Adrian said in a annoyed tone.

Valerie looked Adrian in the eyes and could see that he was a little freaked out. She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to tell her anything.

"We'll be back." She said walking away with her sister.

"What's your name?" Adrian finally asked after a few awkward minutes of silence.

"I'm Michell."

"He helped me out a lot Adrian." Eirene smiled, "He's really cool."

"Thanks." Michell said proudly. "You're pretty fun to hang with Flower."

Eirene giggled quietly and brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Flower?" Adrian question, feeling a little irritated, but he didn't understand why.

"Her flower," Michell pointed at the pink flower bow in Eirene's hair.

"I was looking at flower bows when he bumped into my mommy. Then he said he liked my flower. He says I look pretty like a flower." Eirene explain to Adrian, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

Before Adrian had a chance to say anything, he could hear someone calling out Michell's name.

"Ana!" The boy called out, standing up from his chair.

"Adrian?" The girl said a little surprised.

"Ana?" Adrian never got the girl's nane, but Michell called her that.

"Eirene!" Eirene said.

Ana, Michell and Adrian gave Eirene a strange look.

"What? You guys didn't say my name..." Eirene said sliding down into her chair embarrassed.

"Michell where have you been?" Ana finally broke the silence looking at her brother.

"I was looking at some toys and when I turned around you were gone. I ran out the store thinking you went out, but I didn't see you and that's when I met Flower."

"That's me." Eirene pointed out.

Ana looked at Adrian, waiting for him to say something, but Adrian wasn't sure what she wanted to hear.

"Okay... well come on, we should go." Ana looked away from Adrian.

"You must be Michell's sister?" Selena guessed as her and Valerie walked back to the table holding a box of pizza.

"Um, yeah I am. I'm sorry for him bothering your family trip." And apologized pulling Michell by his arm. "Thank you for watching him." Ana started to walk away with Michell who just stared at the pizza Valerie was holding.

"Hey, wait." Valerie stopped them, placing the pizza down. "Where are you're parents?"

"We don't-" Michell started to say.

"-They're in the car waiting for us." Ana cut in quickly.

"It wouldn't hurt if you guys stayed for a little? Just for a slice?"

"Okay!" Michell nodded and walked back and sat next to Eirene again.

"I guess..." Ana whispered and sat next Adrian.

After they all finished eating, Valerie and Selena took the kids to get a frozen yougurt for dessert. The kids talked and laughed the entire time as though they've been friends for a long time. It was nice spending the day without any problems and with the kids hanging with someone new. However, like every day, it had to come to an end.

"I think you guys should start heading back to your parents." Selena told Ana and Michell.

"Can't they come with us?" Eirene asked sadly.

"No honey, their parents are probably starting to worry about then. They have to go home now." Selena explained to Eirene.

The six of them stopped at the exit of the mall and just looked outside. None of them wanting to end the day.

"We could go ourselves," Ana turned and looked at Valerie and Selena. "Thank you so much for today. Michell and I had a lot of fun."

"It was nice having new company." Valerie smiled. "Be careful you two."

"We will." Ana managed a small smile.

Eirene hugged Ana then Michell. "Hope we see you guys again." She choked out.

"Me too." Michell agreed. "I haven't had fun in a long time."

Ana and Adrian exchanged looks, but neither of them said a word to each other.

"Bye." Ana finally said then walked out the mall.

"Happy birthday Adrian. Bye Flower." Michell said before following behind his sister.

Adrian just stared at the door, speechless. Eirene walked next to her mom and sighed.

"I'm going to miss them mommy."

"You'll see them again someday." Selena assured her.

"Adrian, sweetie, come on. We should get going too."

"I'll be back." Adrian blurted out suddenly and ran after Ana and Michell.

When Adrian was outside he saw Ana standing under a small leafless tree by the side of the mall as if she were waiting for someone.

"Where's Michell?" Adrian asked her as he walked up to her.

"He's... He's around here." She told him. "Adrian, I wanted to tell you something..."

Adrian looked at her curiously.

"You have to know." Ana whispered.

"Know whst?" Adrian questioned. There was so much Adrian wanted to know, but would Ana really know what he wanted, no, _needed_ to know.

"About everything."

 _Everything_. That's what his mom told him.

 _We'll explain everything._

"What do you know Ana?" Andrian pushed.

Ana looked around the parking lot, looking all the people walking around then shook her head.

"I can't tell you. Not here..."

"I _only_ have now. Just tell me." Adrian begged. He was tired of not knowing anything. He had to know _now_.

Ana frowned at him. "I can't Adrian. Can't we meet up la-"

Ana's eyes widen, looking behind Adrian. He turned around quickly, but didn't see anything but the crowd of peopl walking in and out of the mall.

"What?" He asked. "You see my mom?"

"I-I.. I have to go." Ana said quickly, panick in her voice.

"Wait, Ana, what were you going to tell me? Everything, like what?" Adrian reached out and grabbed her hand, not wanting her to leave yet.

"You'll find out," Ana looked at something behind Adrian again then she started to whisper. "Very soon..."She pulled his hand and hugged him."You're a danger to them Adrian, stay away or be extremely cautious..."

Before Adrian could ask who and what Ana was talking about, she looked into his eyes- a warning look. She was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't read her mind.

"I hope I see you again someday." Ana said in a normal tone now and kissed Adrian's cheek gently. "Happy birthday Adrian." And with that Ana ran off disappearing into the car filled parking lot.

* * *

 _ **Later That Night in the Hotel Room**_

* * *

 _"_ Happy birthday dear Adrian, happy birthday to you." Adrian's mom, aunt, and cousin sang as Adrian blew out the sparkly candle Eirene picked out.

"Bit the cake!" Eirene cheered excitedly.

Adrian knew it all the time, but he let her think she caught him off guard. He enjoyed seeing her eyes light up full of excitement and accomplishment.

After Adrian cleaned up his frosting decorated face, his Aunt Selena and his mom stayed at the table while Adrian opened up his prsent from Eirene.

"Thanks Rene. It's cool." Adrian smiled at her as he held up the cord.

"You like it? Michell said he liked it so you might like it too since you're a boy too."

Adrian nodded and put the necklace on. "Yeah it's awesome."

Eirene smiled widely and he leaned close to hug her.

They just stayed there holding each other for a long time. They've been so much closer since they both had that big fight at Pictograph park. That pack the two of them made, it was the best thing they've ever done. Things were smoother between them, they grew stronger together- no one could could come between them. Andrian realized then that even with his secret, things between them would never change.

 _You're a danger to them Adrian, stay away or be extremely cautious.._.

Ana's warning keep bothering Adrian though. Her words wouldn't leave his head. He didn't know who or what she meant, but it didn't matter anymore. All Adrian knew was that he'd never let _anyone_ hurt his family.

Adrian finally pulled away when his aunt Selena came into the room.

"Okay, you two, time for bed."

Eirene started to whine, but Adrian could see that she was tired and was trying all she could to stay up with him.

"Okay." Adrian yawned. He was actually really tired himself.

His aunt smiled at them and gestered for them to follow her. Eirene ran straight to her mom and went into their room. Adrian was following behind them when his mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"Adrian..." His mom said quietly.

Adrian turned to look at her. This was it. He was finally going to get some information from her. His birthday wish was coming true.

"Yeah mom?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"I hope you had fun today." She told him.

Adrian's heart dropped. "Yeah... I did." He tried his best to sound happy. "I had a lot of fun."

His mom smiled a little and kissed his forehead, "Happy birthday sweetie."

 _She didnt tell me! Again!_

Adrian sat on the edge of his bed feeling so frustrated. He thought that since it was his birthday she'd tell him. That would've been the best present she could ever give him.

Adrian had given up trying to fall asleep. It was alread y eleven-fifty-seven and he still couldn't sleep, he just kept tossing and turning under his blue blanket. He wanted to go straight to his mom and aunt's room and ask them to spill the beans. Ana told him more than either of them did and what Ana told him made no sense, but it was something.

Adrian finally stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the hotel's swimming pool. The water reflecting a bright blue, the reflection of it shimmering off the side of the pool. Adrian thought it looked nice, but not attractive like his little cousin saw it.

It was way too late and the middle of the week for anyone to be out there, yet Adrian could've swor he saw someone down by the pool. Late night swim probably. Adrian looked away from the widow, but then he heard a faint whisper.

" _Adrian_..." the voice called to him.

Adrian looked back at the window, his head tilt to the side a little.

" _Come join me by the water_."

The voice almost sound ghostly which only made Adrian curious. How did the voice know his name? Who was it?

Adrian looked back over to Eitene's bed and she was sound asleep. Adrian opened the window quietly and climb out of the room. There was a small step to get down from to be leveled with the path to the pool. Adrian looked around confused. There was no one there.

Maybe he had imagined the voice. Adrian suddenly felt that uneasy feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong. He turned around to head back to the room window when he almost bumped into a tall man.

"Hello Adrian." He told him in a deep tone.

Adrian stared at the man. He looked very familiar, but he couldn't figure out from where. Adrian should have ran or called out for help, but for some reason he didn't feel threaten by this guy.

"It's about time we talk."

"Who are you?" Adrian questioned.

"I'm Hades, lord of the Ubderworld." Hades answered boredly. "You're one of my children."

Adrian couldn't help but laugh and rolls his eyes. "Sure." This was a horrible idea of a joke. He started to walk away but felt this kind of force that didn't let him move.

"We have to talk kid." Hades demanded, making Adrian turn around to face him. "This isn't a joke birthday boy. It seems to me that your powers are coming in quick and unfortunately the fates managed to find a way to have you run into Ana and her brother. You're causing me so much trouble already."

"Wait wh-" Adrian already had a million questions to ask, but Hades cut him off by continuing.

"-My brother and I were trying to avoid this from happening, but we failed. Now I have to explain it all to you because now you're on your own."

Adruan narrowed his eyes at Hades. "So what? You're my dad?" As if. Adrian didn't believe a word this guy was saying, but him knowing anout Ana? That was a little weird.

Hades nodded.

Adrian scoffed, "So what does that make me? Your a god right? So what? I'm like Hercules? Wait, so there's more of you? Like Zues? What about Ares? Is Bast real too? Why aren't I strong like Hercules? Can I fly? What am I-"

"-Enough! Stop your blabbering already! One question at a time!" Hades told Adrian

"Am I a magician?" That's what Sadie and Carter told him last year.

Hades laughed coldly. "No. Similar sure, but no. They live further out. You Adruan, are a demigod. And you're not the only one. There are monster out there too. Most of which _kill_ demigods."

"Demigod? So Ana..."

"Yes, she was. Her little brother on the other hand isn't and surprusely doesn't know." Hades put in.

"So... I am dangerious? Just like Ana warned me."

"You could be. If you can't control your powers properly or if a monster gets a hold on you or your family then-"

This time it was Adrian's turn to cut him off.

"-Eirene. I could put her in danger. I... I put in her in danger already..." Adrian felt this guilt run through him hard. It was his fault for moving around the country, for suddenly having to leave places fast, for them getting hurt in Pictograph park.

"Let me explain everything. It'll all make sense." Hades offered. Adrian nodded quickly wanting to know already- everything his mom was hiding from him.

"That's why you have to leave." Hades concluded after explaining in Adrian's new life.

"I can't leave Eirene alone..." Adrian said in an almost unaudioble voice.

"The camp will protect you. Your family might have a better life without being in danger from things that are chasing you."

Adtian looked back over at his room window, thinkibg about his mom always being worried, his aunt too, Eirene getting hurt one day because of him. He didn't want them to be hurt, especially if it was because of him. Adrian looked back at Hades, considering taking his offer. The camp would teach him about his powers, there'd be other kids like him there, maybe his family could finally settle down for the first time: no more running, no more hotels, no more fear. Just a normal life.

Adrian sighed heavily. It wss a big decision to make on his own. Now he's kinda wishing he never knew everything. His whole life had changed now.

"I want what's best for my mom. For Eirene and my Aunt Selena..." Adrian said more to himself than to Hades.

"Then go." Hades urged.

"Could... could you make sure Eirene stays safe?" Adrian whispered.

"She'll be fine... for now." Hades said the last part in such a low voice, but Adrian heard him.

"What do you mean for now?" Adrian snapped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, she's still... too young." Hades waved Adrian off. "So you coming? I don't have all night you know."

"She's one too!" Adrian couldn't believe it. His little innocent cousin was going to go through this, this trouble too. Arian ran his fingers frustratedly through his hair. "No. I'm not going." He finally decided.

Adrian couldn't leave Eirene alone with this. His mom nor aunt would help her. They didn't help him by keeping this a secret. He had to protect Eirene himself.

"I very much recommend you to leave. Now." Hades warned Adrian.

"No. my choice is to stay." Adrian ended the argument.

"You know we can't change fate brother."

Adrian looked behind him and saw another man standing over him.

"Poseidon?" Adrian guessed. The hawaiian shirt gave it away.

"Hello Adrian. Yes I am, very smart boy you have Hades."

"Stubborn is more like it." Hades muttered.

"There's nothing we could do now. It's already begun." Poseidon told Hades.

"I know." Hades dusted off his shirt and took a step away from Adrian. "Well, I did what I came for. Now you know everything Adrian. Do what you want from now. And by the way, " Hades gave Adrian a small evil grin, "Ever heard the phrase, 'careful what you wish for?'" And with that, Hades melted, disappearing into the ground.

"Wait, but-" Adrian took a step forward trying to call to his dad, but Poseidon put his hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"It's no use. He's gone."

Adrian felt heat going through his body. He just learned that Hades was his dad and he just left like that? Not even a goodbye?

"Whatever."

Poseidon laughed softly, "That's just him Adrian. Don't take it personal. Come on."

Poseidon walked Adrian over the the edge of the pool and sat down with his feet in the water.

"So, your Eirene's dad?" Eirene loves the pool, she loves waterparks, she loves the sea. It Was more than obvious.

"God of the ocean, pretty obvious huh?"

Adrian nodded. "So what did he mean for now? Eirene in danger already?"

Poseidon looked away from Adrian looking into the still pool water. "I cannot tell you Adrian. There's only so much we're allowed to share with you demigods."

Artian groaned. "But it's Eirene. She's your daughter!" Adrian couldn't believe how these gods were. How could they just leave their kids alone with all the dangers out there for them. It wasn't fair.

"Adrian, there's a law we must follow. We ca-"

"-You already broke your pack! No kids and still you have them. Now you're saying you can't break a small rule? It's to save Eirene!"

Poseidon raise his hand to Adruan telling him to stay quiet.

Adrian stopped. Probably not a smart idea to be disrespectful to a god that could drown him in seconds.

"Are you here to talk with Eirene?" Adrian questioned him.

"No. it's not the right time yet." Poseidon answered simply. "I'm here to give you a warning. Now let me speak please."

Adrian sighed, trying to calm himself and preparing for the worst. "Ok... sorry."

"Think of this as a door. Ana was the key to unlocking this door. The second your eyes met, the door was unlocked. Behind this door is a long painful, happy, exciting, scary path with another door at the end. Your journey will be smooth at times and sometimes you'll wish you could just stop and turn back. However, whatever you do, do not stop, you must walked till the end."

Adrian had a blank look on his face. "What... What is that suppose to mean!" Adrian was only thirteen, he wasn't smart nor old enough to figure this riddle out.

"It'll all make sense when it has to." Poseidon promised. "None of this will happen quick or all at once. This will be a very long path Adrian, so you'll need to pay very close atetion... There will be a boy who will try to hurt Eirene when you least expect it. Son of Hecate. He will cause sadness to fall over her and a few others. Because of this, a series of events will lead down a dark path. You have to be prepared to do whatever it takes to stop this path from going on any longer. Adrian, son of Hades, you're the only one who could close the other door behind yo. Good luck."

Before Adrian could say anything, Poseidon took a step into the water desolving slowly.

"Happy birthday Adrian." Poseidon's voice faded away with him, leaving Adrian alone by the hotel pool.


	8. What's Wrong?

_And now my heaven's gone away_

 _And I'm out in the cold_

 _Cause you had me believing_

 _You had me believing in a lie_

 _Guess I couldn't see it_

* * *

Last chapter song- Everything Has Changed, by Taylor Swift _._

* * *

 **What's Wrong?**

"Adrian... Adrian." Valerie said to her son who seemed to be focused on something on the wall across the hotel room. "Adrian!"

Adrian turned and gave her a strange look that worried her.

"What?" He answered her in a serious tone.

"What's wrong?" She asked him concerned.

Adrian looked at her for a moment, his eyes were a mix of fear, confusion, but what Valerie saw most was anger.

"Hey are you okay?" Valerie reached out to touch Adrian's hand, but he moved away from her defensively.

"I'm fine." He said between his teeth.

Valerie watched Adrian carefully, something seemed different about him. Just last week he had been asking and insisting to get an explanation for what he had gone through, but after his birthday he hadn't asked again. At first she was relived; she wasn't going to complain nor wonder why, she was just going to enjoy the silence about the subject.

However, Valerie knew that she wasn't going to get that luxury. She knew he wasn't asking for a reason and she had to know why.

"Andrea, I'm your mom," Valerie reminded him. "I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"I know you're my mom. Is that suppose to mean something?" Adrian snapped at her.

Valerie flinched back hurt. Adrian's never said anything so cold to her before. Valerie was too shocked to say anything. The two of them just sat in silence again.

"Hey, I was wondering that we could go..." Selena walked into the room breaking the uncomfortable silence then trailed off, probably feeling the tension between her and Adrian. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Adrian answered bitterly standing up from the chair making more noise than nesassary. "I'm going to go outside."

"Eirene wants to go to the pool. You think you could-"

"-Yeah, whatever." Adrian interrupted his aunt rudely then pushed pass her leaving the room.

Selena looked over at Valerie surprised.

"I don't know what's wrong with him..." Valerie answered in a small voice. Andrian's never acted this way before, especially not to his aunt- he knew better.

"You tell him anything about..." Selena didn't have to finish the sentence. Valerie already knew what she meant.

"No. Nothing. How can I?" Valerie sighed tiredly. "He'll hate me for hiding it from him for this long."

Valerie always told Adrian everything. There weren't any secrets between them: except that one big secreta the family secret. But how could Valerie explain that to him? Especially now that too many years past. She knew she should've told him years ago, but she could never find the right moment to tell him. It was too much for her sometimes, she couldn't imagine how much harder it'd be if he knew.

"You think he knows?" Selena whispered.

Valerie looked down to her hands folded in front of her. He couldn't know. There was no way Adrian could find out. There were only three people who knew: her sister, herself (but they'd never tell) and _him_.

* * *

 **At the Hotel Pool**

* * *

Eirene could feel her lungs getting tight, her head was starting to feel light, crystal blue walls surrounding her. She looked above her and could see Adrian's face rippling through the water, looking down at her concerned. That's when Eirene decided to swim back up.

Eirene took a deep breath as she broke through the water. She moved her wet hair out of her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

"How long was that?" Eirene asked through breathes.

"Four minutes." Adrian told her.

Eirene pushed away from the edge of the pool and swam on her back, trying to steady herself while swimming in small circles, enjoying the warm sun on her face. Eirene closed her eyes pictureing herself at the beach, just drifting away, letting the water take her into the sea.

"Adrian," Eirene called to him keeping her eyes closed. "You think I could get some water powers? It'd be cool if I could breath under-"

Eirene nearly dropped into the water when she heard a crashing sound. She flipped over, ready to swim out of the pool when she saw Adrian on the ground.

"Adrian you okay!" Eirene called to him starting to swim towards him.

"I'm fine... I just fell." Adrian assured her getting back onto his feet.

"How did you fall?" Eirene chuckled, grabbing onto the edge of the pool.

"I fell, that's all." Adrian repeated a little annoyed.

"Okay..." Eirene said quietly. She noticed that something was wrong with Adrian ever since his birthday, but she didn't worry much. Eirene knew that Adrian would tell her if something was wrong. They had made a promise to each other and she trusted him: he wouldn't hide anything from her.

Eirene went back to swimming around the pool, "Maybe Ariel and I could switch. I'd trade with her. I love the sea. And my dad would be ruler of the sea. I could do whstever I wanted to and he'd protect me. And! I could breath under water..."

You can't argue with the king of the sea right?

Eirene's all-time favorite movie was The Little Mermaid. How badly she wish she could take Ariel's place. Maybe she could turn into a mermaid and Ariel could take her place as a human. That'd be the best.

"No he wouldn't. He wouldn't care about you at all." Adrian told her.

"Yes he would. He is the ruler of the sea! He cares about everyone who lives in there." Eirene countered.

"He won't protect you. From anything. All he cares about is himself... They all do." Eirene could hear the pure anger in his voice.

Eirene stopped swimming and looked over at Adrian who was staring into the water like something was there.

"They're not even real Reen..." Adrian whispered bitterly. "How could they care about you if they're not real?"

Eirene started to feel cold suddenly, so she sunk deeper into the water; just till the water reached her mouth.

Eirene knew that it was just a movie, but the way Adrian was reacting to it seem weird. Maybe it was a boy thing. Maybe when they get older they start getting weirder?

 _Yep_ , Eirene thought. _He's just weird now._

"Yeah... They're not real." Eirene agreed.

Adrian looked up at her and Eirene could feel that Adrian was feeling sad. However, before she could ask him anything he looked away.

"I'm going to... Look around the hotel." He finally said in a calmer voice.

"Here, I'll go with you." Eirene started swimming back to the edge of the pool. where Adrian had his hand held out for her to grab.

"No. you should go back to the room and get dressed." Adrian told her as he wrapped a yellow towel around his cousin's shoulders.

"No I wa-"

"Tell my mom that I'll be back in a bit." Adrian cut her off and took a step away from her. "I'll go right now."

Eirene looked at her cousin curiously for a moment then finally nodded. "Okay. Don't take too long."

"I won't."

Eirene stsrted walking away then glanced over at him. Adrian was playing with the necklace she had given him for his birthday. Eirene knew that he wouldn't hide anything from her, but she got this uneasy feeling seeing him that way; like something was wrong.

Eirene shrugged the feeling and ran up to their hotel room.

* * *

"Hey Eirene, where's Adrian at?" Valerie asked her neice as she walked into the room after her nap.

Eirene shrugged and took another bite of her Honey Bunches. "I don't know. He said he'd be back in a while."

Selena was sitting next to Eirene and looked over at her sister, "He's probably still at the pool." She guessed.

"Nope." Eirene said with her mouth full.

"Eirene..." Selena warned her. Eirene frown and swallowed her food.

"Sorry..."

Selena wanted to raise Eirene right. She thought that without a dad, Eirene might have acted out or worse, but to her luck Eirene was just a happy little girl. She was so colorful, so excited, always saw the good in everything. Selena felt glad that her daughter and Adrian were close, Adrian was a big brother to Eirene and that's everything Selena could ask for.

Selena and Valerie hated all this moving around, never being able to settle in one spot for too long. It was no way to raise their kids, but they weren't just the average kids.

"He said he wanted to walk around. I wanted to go, but..." Eirene looked around carefully and whispers, "Adrian was being you know... Weird."

"Weird?" Selena asked sounding a little to concerned.

"You know, like a teenager..." She explained secretly.

Valerie laughed forceingly across the room, "He acting funny again?" Selena could hear the worry in her sister's voice.

"Yeah. He's acting more like that since his birthday." Eirene said simply, like it was a normal thing.

"Oh really?" Selena started to think back and realized that Adrian had been acting off for a while now. "You should go look fir him Valerie."

Valerie nodded quick and walked out of the room quick.

Selena frowned to herself. Adrian was only thirteen. He couldn't be active already.

"Could I ask you something sweetie?" Selena asked Eirene, trying to keep her mind off of Adrian.

Eirene looked up at her and Selena could see Eirene's eyes full of life and curiousity, it almost hurt knowing that maybe someday that would go away.

"Ever think about your dad?" The words felt like a knife stabbing through her heart.

"No." Eirene said with a blank look. "Adrian says that we don't need them."

"I know, but you don't get curious?" Selena didn't want to ask these questions, but she needed to make sure Eirene didn't hold in any pain or hurt that came from not knowing her father.

"I'm always curious." Eirene told her. "About everything."

"You don't feel sad about not knowing him?"

"He doesn't love me. You do. My aunt Valerie and Adrian do. So I only care about us..."

"But?" Selena heard it coming.

"But, I do miss Michell."

Selena laughed softly. "I know. He was pretty cool huh?"

"He was. We don't talk to a lot of people."

"I'm sorry honey." Selena brushed her daughter's hair back.

"It's okay." Eirene said with a sweet bright smile. "I like visiting new places more. Just wish he could've came. And his sister Ana. That way Adrian has a new friend too."

"Don't worry, you'll see them again someday." Selena lied.

"I hope so." Eirene finished up her ceral.

As Selena stood up to take Eirene's bowl to the sink, she felt the tile floor shaking underneath her feet.

"What's that?" Eirene asked nervously.

"An earthquake?" Selena said more as a question than an answer. "Come on, lets go outsude just to be safe okay?"

Eirene didn't have to be told twice. She was already at the door before Selena got the chance to hold her hand. Selena didn't recall there being earthquakes on this side of the country.

"We have to find Adriam mommy!" Eirene grabbed her mom's hand tight and pulled her.

"I'm sure this is nothing Eirene. And your aunt probably already found him."

"No..." Eirene murmured quietly.

Selena looked at Eirene and saw her daughter's face dark. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong... Adrian, he's scared, he needs us."

Selena tried to stop and calm Eirene, but Eirene started dragging her along quicker.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Adrian walked and walked: he walked around the outside of the hotel, down all the hallways, now he sat in the hotel entrance just watching people checking in and out.

Everyone looked so causal, going on with their day like it were just like every other- they looked normal. Adrian envied them.

Adrian couldn't quit thinking about the way Hades just left, not even telling him anything other than bad news. He never knew who his dad was, never met him, and when he finally does his dad just wanted to get away from him as soon as he could. However, he's only been with his dad for a few minutes and he told him more truth than his mom ever had Adrian's whole life. His whole life was a lie, his mom lied to him, even his aunt lied to him.

"Did they turn on the A/C..." a man sitting across from Adrian shivered.

Adrian looked around and everyone in the room seemed to notice the change in tempature and they seemed to move slower. Adrian stood up knowing that he had to get out. Adrian walked into an elevator making sure he was alone. He needed to be alone for a while. He was a danger to everyone around him.

When the elevator door opened, the room was so dark, so cold, so hauntly quiet. He loved basements and knowing who his dad was, it made so much sense now.

adrian walked out of the elevator and started walking to the middle of the room. When he heard the elevator door shut close behind him, he sighed deeply.

If he couldn't go to camp to learn his powers, he'd have to train himself.

 _What am I suppose to do?_ Adrian thought. _Am I suppose to say some magic words?_

Adrian tried to think back when it all started: Pictograph Stste Park. Did he say anything? Did he do any weird movement?

Adrian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circular object; it looked like a pocket watch. Adrian had found it sitting on his bedside table the next morning after his meeting with his dad. Looked like his dad bought him a present. At first Adrian didn't want it, he wanted nothing from his dad, but he had a strange feeling that he should carry it with him- just for a while.

However, Adrians never even opened it, why did he care about the time?

Adrian couldn't stop his mind from running wild. This felt like a dream -no- nightmare that he wanted to wake up from. He didn't want this life. He didn't want Eirene to go through this. He hated his dad. He hates his powers. He hated that his mom and aunt both lied to him. He hated everything.

In anger, Adrian threw the pocket watch hard to the ground. The second the object hit the ground, Adrian felt the ground tremble gently and heard a loud snapping sound. Adrian stumbled on his feet and put his hands on his ears, shutting his eyes tight.

Adrian figured it out: his powers went crazy when he was angry.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw a long sharp blade lying on the ground where his pocket watch was suppose to be. Around the blade the concrete floor was a foot long crack.

Adrian hated and loved this power stuff. However, at the moment Adrian felt angrier. If his mom only told him about this sooner he would've already known how to control this. If she told him before, he probably could've avoided getting Eirene hurt. The thought of Eirene getting hurt because of him is what really pushed Afrian over the edge.

Suddenly, he heard the elevator door open behind him. "Hey, you're not suppose to-"

"Could you just leave me alone for once!" Adrian yelled looking back towards the elevator. A thin tall man in a hotel suit was standing there with a red face.

"Kids aren't allowed down-" he said as he walked towards Adrian.

"I'm not a kid! " Adrian argued.

"Get out no-" the man said, grabbed his arm.

"Leave me alone!" Adrian tried to move his arm, but the man held onto him tight. "Would you just... Drop dead!"

As soon as he said those words, the man dropped to the ground heavy.

"Oh wait. I didn't mean that!" Adrian mumbled trying to pick the guy up. "No, no, wake up please. I didn't mean it!"

Adrian looked around the room frantically. He was so scared and nervous that he could've swore he heard a low voice laughing at him.

"This isn't funny!" He yelled at no one. "Dad, this is your fault! Help me! For once in my life, do something!"

Adrian tried to reach out for his sword, but it was too far. He slambbed his fists into the floor, causeing the floor to shake again, a little harder this time. As the ground shook, his sword started sliding towards him quickly then jumped into his hand.

"Stop!" Adrian cried.

Adrian threw the sword against the wall frustrately. The wall splitted straight up to the ceiling. Adrian couldn't handle it any longer; he placed his head on his knees and tried to calm himself.

What felt like hours later, Adrian heard the elevator door open again. Adrian looked up careful, not daring to say anything.

"What happen in here!" His mom cried as she ran towards the man on the floor.

Artian didn't say anything.

"Adrian," his mom looked at him with a scared look in her eyes. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" He answered standing up frustrated, shoving her away. "It was his fault!"

Adrian's mom looked back down at the man and started moving him, telling him to wake up, but it was pointless. "I don't see any bruises..." Valerie whispered then looked around the room. "Where... where'd that come from?"

Adrian followed her gaze towards the sword.

"Did you..." His mom's voice sounded panicked now and she start examining the man again.

"I didn't hurt him mom." Adrian spat at her.

"Then why is he like this Adrian?" She question him as she stood up and walked towards him. "Who gave you that sword Adrian? Answer me."

"Why should I? You never answered me!" Adrian argued stepping away from her.

Valerie walked over to the sword and reached down for it. Adrian watched her curiously, the way she touched it: like its burn her fingers. The way she handled it: as though she used it before. He watched as she held the hilt of the sword and opened it into two halves, closing it back into a pocket watch.

"Who gave this to you?" Adrian could hear his mom ask in a dangerous low voice.

"You know." Adrian told her.

"Adrian... Who. Gave this. To you..." She demanded. "I want a straight answer. Now!"

"I did too Mom." Adrian snapped. "I always wanted an answer and I never got it... not from you anyways..."

"Adrian. You have to understand why I didn't tell you before-"

"-I don't want to hear it!" Adrian waved her off. "You're just like him."

"Adrian, that's not true. I did this to protect you." Valerie tried to walk to him. Adrian snatched the pocket watch out of her hands and stepped away from her more.

"Protect me?" Adrian laughed sarcasticly. "No you weren't! I almost got Eirene killed!"

"That's why your aunt and I have been trying to keep you guys out of danger." Valerie tried to explain.

"Don't. Don't even try to explain it." Adrian started walking back to the elevator. "If Eirene got hurt... it would've been my fault."

"Adrian don't walk away from me." Valerie warned him. "You should've told me that he came to you. I had the right to know."

"You lied to me, my whole life. Never told me the truth before. So why should I?" Adrian stepped into the elevator, not bothering to look at his mom.

"Adrian I care about you! Your whole life when he wasn't there!" Valerie argued. "I wanted what was best for you."

"No you didn't." Adrian said pressing the elevator button. "You only thought about what was best for you. You never thought about what was best for me." Adrian said in a dark low voice as the door closed, leaving his mom behind alone in the dark.


	9. Easier Not Knowing

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

 _Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

 _Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

 _And all your little brother's favorite songs_

 _I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

* * *

Last Chapter song- Blue Eyes Blue, by Eric Clapton

* * *

 **Easier Not Knowing**

Adrian opened his eyes quick and wide; somethjng felt wrong. He sat up feeling like he was pushing something heavy off of his chest, everything around him was spinning fast that he had to shut his eyes tight, trying to breath slowly. Once the sicken feel went away, he opened them slowly.

Adrian figured he'd had a nightmare, but he never even went to bed. Last thing he remembered was being on the couch looking up all facts about Greek mythology.

It's been about half a year now since his argument with his mom and he still was angry at her. Eirene always asked him what was wrong, but he would never answer her: ignoring her was better than lying to her.

Adrian looked around him and realized he wasn't even in their hotel room nor on the couch; but instead on grass.

 _Where am I?_

"You know this place." Adrian turned, hearing a voice echoing behind him.

"Hey, I know you! You're that cree... weird guy from the visitor area at pictograph..." Adrian's voiced trailed off slowly as he started to notice something very different from this guy now.

Back in the Vistors building this guy was mostly covered up: hat covering most of his face, a jacket covering most of his upper body, but now? His hat was gone revealing his skull- literally, he had no skin on his head, just white bone. He had no eyes... And his skin, it was... gross.

"Are you, are you a zombie?" Adrian asked curiously. He didn't recall zombies being a real thing in Greek history.

"No, I'm not a zombie." The man hissed.

"Okay..." Adrian looked around the area again feeling uncomfortable and didn't rexonize anything. There were a few skyscraper pine trees in a row, a long field that stretched out as far as the eye could see, a few flowers spattered around the field, and a small stream that lead to a football field sized lake.

"Wait a minute.." Adrian couldn't shake the feeling like he's been there before, but the memory was very faint.

"Does this bring back any memories?"

When Adrian turned back to look at the zombie, the scene started rippling. When his sight became clear he saw his mom, younger, sitting on a hunter green blanket. Then Adrian saw his mom holding a tiny kid- three, four maybe? Adrian narrowed his eyes at the kid. The kid was wearing tan brown shorts, a green and white stripped shirt, and his hair was messy.

"That me?" Adrian asked.

"Shhh, listen."

"Someday Adrian, I'll tell you everything you need to know to survive, but not yet..." Valerie hugged her son tight and brushed his hair back gently. "I can't ruin your innocence. I want you to be my little baby for as long as possible."

"Mommy... Where's my daddy..." His voice sounded so calm, soothing. Adrian almost envied himself.

"I'm sorry baby, I can't tell you. Just know that he's watching you. He'll protect you throughout your life okay?" She whispered softly.

"I dont understand this." Adrian snapped at the man. "Why am I watching this?"

"I need you to understand. Your grudge won't help you. It'll only rush your death."

"My death? Am I going to die?"

"Just be quiet and watch."

Adrian looked back at the scene reluctantly.

His mom kept a tight grip on him. "Someday Adrian... Someday everything will make sense. And I'm your mother, so..." Valerie wiped a tear from her cheek. "I-I don't know if I'll be able to do it... I can't lose you..."

"I'm here mommy. Don't cry." Little Adrian assured his mom.

"I know my darling... I just, I won't let him take you to that camp. You're my baby and I'll protect you. Just..." Valerie glanced over at Adrian and the man. For a second, Adrian thought she saw him, but her gaze was distant. Her mind was elsewhere at that moment. "Just remember something for me?"

Little Adrian nodded obediently.

"If I can't tell you one day about your dad and your crazy side, please don't get mad at me okay? I'm your mom... It's hard for a parent to lose their baby."

"Mommy... I won't be mad at you. You love me and I love you."

Valerie laughed sadly. "I know Adrian. Now come on, your aunt and baby cousin are waiting on us." Valerie stood up and lifted Adrian into her arms. As she walked away, the scene faded and Adrian was left looking at empty grass.

Adrian sighed, the memory coming back to him now. "I don't understand. Why did I need to see that?"

"I told you already."

"Can I wake up now?" He demanded. The man waved his hand and the scene started rippling again.

Now Adrian saw himself, but he seemed older. He was with three other teens: two girls and a boy about his older's age.

"Is that Eirene?" Adrian said surprised. Eirene looked like she was about thirteen. Her hair was cut a little lower than her shoulder, she still had glitter sprayed on it, she wore a skirt a little too high for his taste.

Eirene was by the row of trees, hiding from the other boy. The guy snuck around a tree and scared Eirene from behind. Eirene's squeal help Adrian feel more at ease: she was still happy and had no hint of worry in her voice. The guy grabbed Eirene by the waist and pulled her to him, Eirene smiled at him and tried weakly to escape from his grip.

Adrian didn't like the way she was so close to that other guy. "Who's that?"

"You'll know eventually."

"Is this real? I've never had a dream like this before."

The man just pointed back to the scene.

Adruan rolled his eyes and continued watching moving his attention to himself.

Adrian saw his older self sitting next to the other girl. Something about her eyes seemed familiar, but Adrian couldn't put his finger on it. They were sitting side by side, looking out at the field. He could hear them talking, but they were too far from where he was standing that it just sounded like they were whispering. Adrian's cheek flushed when he saw himself leaning closer to the girl. Adrian was about to look away- it may have been himself, but it still wasn't his thing to see people kiss. However, before anything could happen, Adrian heard Eirene yell again, but not a good happy kind this time.

When Adrian turned to look at her, she was on the ground trying to crawl away from this tall dark figure. The guy who had been with her was running towards her, but the shadow thrust his wrist and the guy went flying backward.

Adrian tried to run, but his legs were suddenly filled with lead. The man ticked his tongue, "Uh-uh, we're just watching."

Adrian looked back nervously. Eirene was up now leaning against a tree, her skirt full of mud now. She tried to walk over to her friend, but every time she tried, she'd be pushed back against the bark.

"Adrian! Help!" She cried out.

Adrian looked around for himself, but he was no where in sight.

"Eirene, stay... back!" The guy yelled to her. "I'm fine." The guy tried to get back on his feet, but he was so unsteady there was no way he was going to be able to fight.

The shadow thing took a step closer to the guy and stomped his right foot. Instantly, Eirene's friend collapse to the ground. The monster turned his attention back to Eirene who was struggling to get off the tree bark.

Adrian looked around despratly. "Where am I! Eirene's in trouble!"

That's when Adrian spotted water splashing by the small lake. He saw a black foggy creature tangled with his older self. Older Adrian swung at the figure but his fist went right through it. The figure got a grip on him and pushed him under the water.

Water started splashing around even crazier as he tried to get out of the water , but nothing worked. Then the girl who had been with him jumped into the water tackling the figure. Adrian couldn't understand how his older self couldn't touch it, but this girl managed to get a jump on it.

Older Adrian's head popped out of the water, he was breathing hard and looked around confused. When he saw the girl fighting with the foggy thing, he pulled out his pocket watch (Appearntly he had kept it with him longer than he expected.). The foggy monster threw the girl off and she landed heavy on the bank of the lake. Older Adrian took his chance and swung at the figure: this time it did some damage.

On the shore, the girl was coughing out water and trying to stand onto her feet. Her face was a pale blue, her breathing was too quick. She looked back and forth between the water where Adrian was slashing at the monster and then towards Eirene and an unconscious boy on the ground. The girl was going to run towards Eirene, but then the foggy creature held Adrian and pulled him under water with it. For a minute the water moved around and bubbles came up everywhere, then the water went still.

"Adrian! Adrian!" The girl yelled kneeling down by the bank digging into the water..Finally she pulled up Adrian by his shirt collar and dragged him onto the grass.

"Adrian! No, no, no! Get up! Adrian please!" She cried, shoving him.

Nothing.

"This is what I'm suppose to see? My death?" Adrian questioned. He didn't understand why this was nessary: could he prevent this?

"You have to stop this. Don't let this come to pass." The man's voice started echoing in his mind.

"Adrian!" The girl yelled starting to cry. "I can't lose you too... Don't you dare leave me!"

"Adrian!" Eirene was still yelling from the trees. She hadn't noticed what had been going on over with him. She'd been yelling for help from behind a tree bark that looked away from the lake. The shadow had his hand pressed up against her neck, cutting of her air.

Suddenly someone jumped at the black figure and drove something into its stomach. For a second Adrian thought it was Eirene's friend, but he was barely getting to his feet. The moster disintegrated into a pile of dust and Adrian realized it was another guy in a black jacket and dark blue jeans, holding a small dagger. He stood up and walked over to Eiren and helped her stand steady while they talked. Eirene looked over to her friend then towards older Adrian. Her eyes widen as tears filled them. She tried running to him, but her friend and the new guy held her back.

"I don't need to see this." Adrian looked away from the scene trying to mute out Eirene's screaming and crying.

The man shook his head disappointlly. "You need to understand what this all means. This-"

"I got it! My mom was just being a mom and I have to try not to die! I get it already!"

"This," the man ignored him, "Is the place you were first told and this, so it will begin here."

"Begin?" Adrian growled "I die here! What's suppose to start here! What? Eirene getting left alone?"

Adrian couldn't stand the thought of this. He should have been crushed that he dies here, but Eirene was his main focus. If he wasn't around her anymore, who would help her with what's to come? Her mom wouldn't, his mom wouldn't, her dad wouldn't.

"Don't be so stubborn boy, pay attention. Set aside your anger for once." The man told him hitting his shoulder. "Learn to control it."

Adrian looked back to the scene, Eirene was on the ground crying, her friend was trying to calm her. Eirene kept shaking her head and shoved him away. Her friend gestured toward Arian's older self. The new guy grabbed Eirene's hand trying to pull her up, but she wouldn't budge. Finally, he just scooped her up off the ground. Eirene yelled wilder swinging her arms and legs around.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me! Leave me alone you creep!" She cried.

The guy dropped her down next to the other girl and she held onto Eirene who let her. Eirene's friend looked over at the girl and shook his head. Then he moved over to older Adrian and tried to get him breathing, but nothing. Eventually, the newest guy walked over with him and tried himself.

Nothing.

Adrian looked at the zombie guy who had a blank look on his face.

"I want to get out of here. Now." Adrian asked dangerously low. "I don't get what this is suppose to mean and I've seen enough."

"You think it's easier not knowing?"

"Now." Adrian repeated.

The man nodded once and snapped his fingers with no further comment.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Eirene was planning on watching a movie on Adrian's laptop, but instead she got sucked into the stories Adrian had gen reading before he fell asleep.

Eirene wasn't a big fan of Greek myths, but she liked being like Adrian. And this stuff wasn't too bad; kinda boring sometimes, but there were a few cool ideas every once in a while.

"What you up to?" Valerie asked Eirene as she entered the living room.

"Reading." Eirene answered keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Fun, what you reading?" Her aunt sat next to her on the couch and looked over her shoulder at the laptop. "Greek... Myths? Why you reading this stuff?"

Eirene shrugged, "Adrian had been reading this. I wanted to watch a movie, but I got curious.."

Valerie ran her fingers through her hair stiffly, looking away from the screen.

"You okay Aunt Valerie?" Eirene asked, finally looking away from the laptop.

"Hm, mhmm. Yeah. These... these stories are crazy huh?"

Eirene smiled and nodded. "They are. Imagine if these stories were true? That'd be kind of cool."

"Oh I don't think that." Valerie answered. "It's a messy kind of life."

"I mean, I guess, but sounds exciting at times." Eirene said honestly. "The story of Hercules. Crazy things the Greek gods do. Having kids? Their kids must be awesome. Imagine having powers? Sounds fun to me."

Her aunt had a sad smile then looked over at Adrian who was on the oppestite side of them. "How long has he been asleep?"

"Thirty minutes maybe. Why are you guys mad at each other Aunt Valerie?"

"It's hard to explain Eirene. I'm not mad at him though. I just messed up and I'm paying for that now..."

"Adrian doesn't really seem mad at you Aunt Valerie. I just think he's sad." The way Adrian looked at her sometimes, he seem so sad. Eirene didn't like him being sad, but whenever she tried to cheer him up, it seem to only make him sadder.

"I don't like him being sad." Eirene added. "We should go somewhere tomorrow." Eirene always had fun when they'd all go out on a family trip: it was something they did since she was little. However, now and days they haven't been going out much.

"Maybe we could get some ice cream when-"

Eirene jumped back nearly dropping the laptop when she heard Adrian gasping hard.

"Adrian you okay." Valerie rushed over to him trying to hold him up. Adrian shook his head and pushed her back softly. Eirene ran over and sat next to Adrian. For a second she thought he might push her too, but he just grabbed her and yanked her to him.

"Adrian... you okay?" Eirene tried to pull back to look at him, but his hold was tight.

"Yeah... I'm.." Adrian started, but stopped to concentrate on his breathing.

"Adrian, what happen?" Valerie asked him.

Eirene felt Adrian shake his head against her head. "You're okay now Adrian..." Eirene tried to reassure him.

"I know... I just... bad dream..." he answered her.

Eirene heard her aunt whisper something to Adrian, but with Adrian breathing next to her ear, she couldn't hear what she asked him, but Adrian nodded.

"What?" Eirene asked finally being able to look him in the eyes. His eyes were scared, sad, and something seem to hurt him. Before Eirene could try to read him more, he moved his gaze towards the floor.

"That ice cream I was telling you about. I think Adrian could use some now." Eirene's aunt put in.

"Oh." Eirene nodded and grabbed Adrian hand. "Come on, it'll help a lot."

Eirene watched her cousin carefully; wanting to read his mind. His cheeks were still red and his hair was slick with sweat, and his hand gripping onto hers like if he let go he'd get lost.

"Don't worry Adrian," Eirene told him as she helped him up. "No matter how real it felt, nightmares never come true."


	10. The Best Way to

_Just give me a reason,_

 _just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken_

 _just bent,_

 _and we can learn to love again_

* * *

Last Chapter song- Never Grow Up, by Taylor Swift.

* * *

 **The Best Way to...**

* * *

Valerie never imagined starting her new year with her son hating her. Every new year, Valerie and her sister would take the kids to the most popular restaurant in the state they were in at the time, but this year Valerie had a different idea.

She was driving to the mysterious place, her sister Selena was tapping her fingers nerviously on the car door handle, Adrian and Eirene were laughing and throwing pieces of french fries at each other.

"You guys are going to clean up this mess when we get there, you know." Selena said in a forced joking tone.

"Adrian will!" Eirene yelled.

"No I won't! You started it!" Adrian argued.

"Lucky we didn't order the cheese fries." Valerie mumbled.

"I wanted the cheese fries though!" Eirene complained.

"Where are we going anyways?" Adrian asked.

Valerie could feel all eyes on her, but she kept her eyes on the road saying, "Some place fun, relaxing, and empty..."

The last time they all went to Lake Tahoo, Eirene was only a few months old and Adrian was just starting to learn to walk. Lake Tahoo had some memories for her sister and her; not all were pleasant.

It was a long story Valerie tried to forget, but now, she had this uneasy feeling, something in her head was telling her to go back: almost as if she had no choice.

Selena and her had been arguing over this trip for about a week already: Selena warned her of what could happen, what they might stir up again by being at that place, but Valerie kept explaining that they had to go, there was something there she had to do.

"I think we'll learn more about... That." Valerie had told her sister which caught her attention. That's when Valerie knew Selena couldn't argue about it.

Their last trip to Lake Tahoo had messed them both up pretty bad, scared them enough to stay away.

Valerie was just hoping this trip wasn't some sort of trap to get her and her family. Orworse: cost her, her son.

* * *

 **Lake Tahoo**

* * *

The whole ride to this new place made Adrian's stomach knot up, the hairs on the back of his neck stood; something dangerious was ahead.

Ever since he had that freaky dream vision, he didn't want to waste any time: every second counted now. So now, Adrian spent all his time next to his little cousin, listened to his mom and aunt, got Eirene little things every now and then- not waiting for a special occasion- he even tried to forgive his mom for lying to him, but that one still needed more work. It was too hard, knowing that his mom knew, the person he trusted most, and she turned out to be a liar.

"Adrian? You okay?" Eirene asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good." Adrian lied then realized he had been gripping onto the door handle. "Oh... I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

Adrian let go of the handle and took a deep breath, "Just... Thinking."

"About what?" Eirene looked at him, the sparkly hot pink bow he had bought her the day before shimmed so much, he couldn't stop starring at it.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Eirene pushed.

"Remember Reen, it's not too good to be so curious." Adrian reminded her.

Eirene just gave him a sly smile and ran out of the car.

At first, Adrian thought they were at a park they had once gone to in California, but this place was greener, the land stretched out longer than he could see.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Eirene exclaimed , running into a field of dandelions.

"Eirene no don't! Get back here now!" Aunt Selena yelled in a panicked tone.

Adrian looked over at his mom and she was giving his aunt a warning look.

"What's wrong Aunt Selena?" He asked as he started walking over to Eirene who had stopped in her track a few feet away from them.

"Nothing." His mom answered. "There might be snakes or spiders."

Eirene squealed and ran out of the feild so quick, the little feathery seeds flew into the air behind her. Adrian knew that look on his aunt's face, he knew his mom was trying to hide something, again, but he just laughed softly and ran behind Eirene.

"I hate bugs!" Eirene complained brushing off the seeds from her yellow flowered skirt.

"There's a lot of bugs out her, so don't wonder off." Adrian's mom told them.

"Yeah. Stay close to my side sweetie." His aunt agreed grabbing onto his cousin's small hand.

Adrian put his hands in his gray hoodie pockets and stood by Eirene's side.

"Cone on, let's get going." His mom said quietly, leading the way.

Adrian felt his legs turn to lead, his lungs refused to get air, his heart raced, and he started feeling sick to his stomach.

"W-where are we?" He managed to say in a strained voice.

The further they walked in, the more the scenery seemed familiar, up until they were about a mile away from a small lake; a row of small trees lined up on the side in a row, a few flowers were spread across the ground, and a little stream that came out of the lake.

it was the place in his dream.

"Lake Tahoo." His aunt replied.

"I don't like it here. It's... It's kinda cold. Can we go back to our hotel?" Adrian tried his best to sound calm, but he felt his heart racing faster and faster at the memory of this place.

"You're never cold Adrian!" Eirene shoved him playfully. "You could play your video games later. It's beautiful here! Can I go swimming?"

"No!" Adrian and his mom yelled at the same time.

Adrian looked over at his mom and knew she knew something was wrong with this place. How could she stay there if she knew this? How was he suppose to trust her if she hid things from him still? He look at her, begged her to say something, but instead she looked away.

"Eirene, it's too cold and we didn't bring any extra clothes or towels." His mom told her.

Eirene seemed not hear his mom because instead she gave Adrian a curious look. _What's up?_

Adrian locked his eyes with his little cousin: _Don't ask questions._

"Yeah, okay." Eirene finally said looking longingly at the lake. "A picnic is fun too."

While his mom and Aunt Selena set up the blanket a couple feet from the lake, Adrian and Eirene walked carefully through the meadow of small flowers. The plants were only sprouts right now compared to Adrian's dream. Eirene picked up a small flower that was blooming ahead of time; the flower looked identical from the bow Micheal had given her.

"I wish Micheal and Anna were here." Eirene whispered sadly.

"Lucky they're not..." Adrian muttered to himself.

"What?" Eirene looked up at him.

"Maybe someday." Adrian hated hiding things from her, especially when she looked at him like he could never do anything wrong. The best he could do was tell her the truth, just not all of it.

Adrian lead Eirene over to the row of trees; they were as tall as Eirene was, the branches were starting to grow a few leaves now. Adrian rest his hand carefully against the bark as though it might burn. Instantly, Adrian's vision went dark.

"Micheal, that isn't funny!" Adrian heard a girl's voice echoing in his ears.

"Eirene, I'm serious." A boy's voice replied back.

Adrian blinked his eyes hard trying to focus on the scene around him. The night sky shined with a million sparkling stars, the trees Adrian had his hand on was wider and taller but this tree had grown leaning down, and Adrian's whole body tingled when he realized he was back in his dream. Now he stood closer in view of Eirene and Micheal playing between the row of trees.

"You know how I see you," Eirene said hiding behind a tree.

"I know, but..." Micheal snuck around the tree quickly pinning Eirene against the bark. "Can't there be more now?"

Adrian couldn't help the heat growing in his chest seeing how close Micheal was getting to his little cousin.

"Micheal..." Eirene warned, resting her hands on Micheal's chest.

"You're a wonderful girl Flower. You've been an awesome friend to me. Can you blame me for wanting to give us a shot?" Micheal whispered, holding Eirene's hands.

Adrian wanted to run up to them and push Micheal away from his little cousin, but his feet felt like they were full of lead. Adrian was stuck having to watch this scene.

Adrian's mind suddenly started racing. He remembered back, the day Poseidon had warned him of a son of Hecate that was going to hurt Eirene. Was it possible Micheal was that boy? Ana had told him he was just a normal kid, but maybe she lied to protect him. Adrian couldn't believe that though. He decided that from then on, he wasn't going to let any guy get near Eirene.

Eirene's cheeks flushed, she glanced over at older Adrian and Ana by the lake, replying, "You're my best friend... Can't that be enough?"

Adrian couldn't believe what was happening. The same day he was due to die, his cousin was going to be alone having to deal with this guy. If Adrian could just make sure he never came back to this place again...

Suddenly, as if in respond to Adrian's thought of staying away, he saw something shimmering in the corner of his eyes. On the lower part of a tree bark, Adrian saw a marking craved. It reminded Adrian of an illusion warphole you see at a magic show. Even though this one wasn't spinning in its hypnotic way, Adrian felt like the mark was trying to pull him closer to it. Something about that mark seemed important, there was something in the middle of it.

"It was. All this time we've been together, it was enough, but now?"" Micheal looked down at the ground and opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes fixed on the tree.

"Micheal? You okay?" Eirene asked following his gaze. "What is-?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Micheal said shaking out of his daze. "Probably just some kids carving random stuff."

Adrian only meet Micheal once and he was only a kid then, but Adrian could swear Micheal knew something about that mark. Before anything else could happen, a shadow came behind Micheal and pulled him away from Eirene.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

The sun was already setting on the horizon and Valerie still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Are you going to tell me now why we're here again?" Selena asked.

Valerie smoothed out the picnic blanket under her, not looking up at her sister. "I think this place will help me with Adrian."

"So coming back to the place where we were told-"

"Yes, Sea." Valerie interrupted her sister, slamming her palm on the blanket. "I remember, but I had to come. I told you to stay behind with Eirene."

"And leave you out here alone? Valerie, we're not like we use to be. You know that." Selena argued.

Valerie pulled out a few wrapped sandwhivhes, then pulled out a bag of washed grapes and strawberries, and a couple of juice boxes from the medium sized basket. Seeing the set picnic reminded Valerie of the first day her and Selena were there all those years ago. It was before Adrian was even born.

Valerie had suggested that they should get out of their apartment and have some fun for once in their lives. After their parents died, Valerie and Selena sold their family home and decided to stay in an apartment and save the money they got from the house. Life was... boring. There was no reason to work, but they did. They had all this money they could spend, but nothing to spend it on. If they wanted to watch a movie, they would rent one out and watch at home. They wanted dinner, they got take out. They weren't the fashion kind of girls so they stuck with their same old clothes.

It took a while but Valerie eventually convinced Selena to get out of their old routine. So there they went to Lake Tahoo. The area they had chosen was empty and away from tourist; perfect spot.

The area had looked different then. There were beautiful waist-high sunflowers rowed up in a line leading to the lake, tall pine trees in a bunch a few yards away from the lake, and the lake was wider and longer. Of course, after the mess that followed after was over, all the trees and plants were burned to the ground. Only till Valerie and Selena were left alone in the middle of the mess, was when _he_ came out of nowhere and that's when life flipped completely. When Valerie wanted a change of routine, she didn't plan it going the way it did.

"Are there any restrooms here?" Eirene asked, bringing Valerie back from her menories.

Valerie looked up at Eirene, frowning, "Where's Adrian?"

"He's over there being weird again." Eirene pointed out to the field.

Afrian was standing next to a tree, his hand pressed against the thin bark. He was looking at the oppestie direction of them. Valerie could see a faint light coming from between Adrian's hand and tree bark. Selena must have noticed this too because Valerie felt her hand gripping her shoulder tight.

"Why don't you go bring him back. I'll go take Eirene."

Valerie stood up quickly, "Yeah, sure thing. Don't take too long... it's almost time to eat."

Valerie didn't even wait till her sister and neice were out of sight when she ran over to Adrian. His eyes were fix on another tree three feet away.

"Hey, what you looking at?"

No answer.

Valerie reached out to pull Adriana's hand off the tree, but it was stuck. Valerie tried harder, nothing. All of Valerie's life that's been involved in the Greek gods, she's never heard of this happening. Then again, Valerie's knowledge of this stuff was very limited. Valerie looked around the area, but the area was pretty clear.- just the planted trees and small flowers growing.

Valerie took a few steps back and was about to push herself against Adrian, hoping the impact would push him off the tree, but before she could charge, something pushed itself against her instead.

Valerie groaned, feeling the world around her spinning quick. She rubbed her head, blinking the spots out of her eyes. Something hit her hard enough to knock her ten feet away from Adrian- who was on the ground now.

When she turned to the side, she got a fast glimpse at a black feathery spot fly at her, knocking her over again.

Valerie was never able to decide wheither she hated the gods more or the monster. They both knew how to knock her off her feet and get more confused than ever.

"Adrian." Valerie tried to call out to her son, but all she got in response was a high pitch squeal.

That was enough to get her mind straight and clear. She stumbled onto her feet and reached down and slid her hand into her boot, pulling out her small kitchen knife. It wasn't a sword or dagger, but it sure did work just as well with monsters. Valerie heard the squealing again, but this time she moved faster then ducked down and swung her arm up around her, the knife slicing across something hard.

The squealing grew louder and pitcher. Her ears couldn't take the squeal, but Valerie fought off the urge to block her ears with her hands. She looked up at where she struck and saw the monster.

"A harpy? Are you kidding..." Valerie muttered.

She'd only met two of these creatures in her entire life. This one looked uglier than the last one she'd seen: it's claws were longer and black with dirt, its face was sickly pale white and its clothes were so badly shredded that the only reason you knew it was clothing, was for the difference of color of skin and cloth.

The harpy made a sharp turn and darted straight toward her. Valerie jumped to the side then quickly turned to swing her knife at the monster; she missed it by an inch this time. Valerie stood up and started running towards the lake, trying to get the harpy's attention away from Adrian.

Once Valerie was a few feet from the lake, she glanced back and ducked: the harpy was right on her, if she hadn't ducked, her face would've been torn apart. The harpy crashed onto the ground, rolling right into the lake's bank.

Valerie took this time to turn back and look around for sight of her sister and neice. The area was eerie now with the sun sitting on the horizon, no birds in sight, and thick, dark, grey clouds were coming towards them now. Valerie looked toward the trees where she and Adrian had been at; Adrian was laying on the ground, stirring a bit now.

Valerie was too focused on her surroundings that she forgot about the harpy that was trying to kill her.

Too late.

Valerie raised the knife holding it right over her head, but the harpy knocked it out of her hand. Within the time it took her to snap out of her shock, the harpy push her back. Valerie stumbled, falling into the lake. Valerie tried to stand up, but the harpy just hit her again, this time its claws went down her arm. Valerie couldn't help but stay frozen in the water. The pain was so inten; it was something she hasn't been use to in years.

Panic rushed through Valerie: she was still fighting a moster. By the time she regained her focus, she looked up; the harpy was going straight towards her, it's claws out in front ready for the shot. Valerie tried to duck, but there was no where she could go.

Valerie splashed water up at the harpy with her unharmed hand to try to distract it or throw it off course when suddenly the harpy went flying to the right, splashing in the water next to her. Standing right in front of her, Adrian stood with a long sword in his hands.

"Mom. You okay?" He asked concerned, starring at the blood streaming off her arm.

"I-I'm fine..." Valerie choked. The sight of her son holding that sword in his hands like he was a... No she didn't want to believe so much time had past already.

Adrian reached down holding his hand out for her, but before Valerie take it, the harpy started to squeal next to her.

"Mom move out of the water, now!" Adrian ordered her.

Valerie nodded and started crawling her way to the grass- the pain in her arm was starting to fade. Her son sounded just like her all those years ago when she was first here at the lake.

When she was out of the water she turned back and saw Adrian swinging his sword back and forth while the harpy darted from side to side. Valerie looked around the ground and spotted her knife right next to her.

She reached down and grabbed it then called oyr, "Adrian! Go under then swing around!"

Adrian shook his head, still swatting the harpy with his sword. She needed to show her son what she meant.

Valerie stuck her fingers into her mouth and whistled. It got both Adrian's and the harpy's attention. Quickly,Valerie held her knife at a downward angle, lunged forward then turned around swinging her knife up in a diagonal motion. The look on Adrian's face, Valerie knew he understood.

The harpy was faster to regain its main task. It turned and hit its wing against Adrian, throwing him down in the lake; his sword skittered away into the lake. The harpy got one of its hands pressed down on Adrian's chest, its other hand raised up: all claws out and directioned towards Adrian's neck.

"No!" Valerie ran at them, slamming herself at the harpy then tumbled onto the lake's edge. Valerie was able to get on the harpy and held the blade to the harpy's throat.

"If I let you live, you have to swear you will leave my family alone." Valerie muttered in anger.

The harpy look up at Valerie, giving her more of a murderious look than a truce expression.

Valerie pushed the blade deeper, "Swear!"

Only thing Valerie saw was a flash and felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She dropped the knife and fell on her knees; the harpy flying out from under her.

"Mom!" Valerie heard Adrian's voice faintly.

She placed her hands on her stomach and felt warm blood flowing through her fingers.


End file.
